La Zona Muerta
by UnderRoyality
Summary: Han pasado mas de 20 años en el futuro, Royal Woods es una ciudad rica, progresiva, y superior en tecnología a cualquier otro lugar del mundo con una sociedad armada de gente buena y humanitaria, ¿Qué pasó con esa pequeña ciudad?... Las historias de una Alcaldesa, un chofer inconformista, un niño con extrañas capacidades y otras personas mas tal vez puedan responder esa duda...
1. Introduccion

**Hello my friends, ops, se me olvida que esto es español.. como sea. Hola a todos aqui, esto es un debut para mi escribir en español, siendo que no lo hago. Pero aprovecho aqui que lo hare.**

**Y esta historia, dare un divertido, pero un cambio diferente a un fic de antaño en donde solamente se centran en la Familia Loud, pero que hay de lo demas? Y no me refiero a sus personajes, sino a su ambiente. **

**Este prologo es una pequeña muestra de eso. Asi que comenzemos:**

**Loud House no es mio, es de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

4…3…2. ***corriendo música***

_Aparece una imagen de una ciudad bastante grande y mordenizada. La cual era Royal Woods, Michigan. ¿Que ha pasado para ser lo que era un solo lugar mas en ese estado ha lo que sido hoy en dia?_

_Un hombre bastante apuesto y bien peinado, con un traje muy bien cuidado empieza a narrar._

¡Aja! Permítanme darles un recorrido por Royal Woods. Durante los últimos años se ha provocado un cambio radical en el que una vez fue una simple ciudad urbano en donde nada pasa aqui; pero atraves de los años nos hemos convertido en una ciudad con un población de aproximadamente un millón y medio de personas que todavía sigue creciendo año tras año. ¿Cuál es el secreto? Ninguno, sencillamente ha sido gracias al trabajo duro y una combinación de ciertos factores que han hecho de ser una ciudad dentro de un estado bastante olvidado y compartiendo el estado junto a las peores ciudades del pais, a convertirlo en un estado legitimido del pais.

Pero hay una excepcion, y ese su raiz, la razon de porque de su crecimiento:

La alta imigracion y diversidad que ha aumentado durante lo años.

¿Pero por qué emigrar a Royal Woods? Bueno, bueno, pues razones le sobran a la gente.

Comenzando con la rápidamente acogida idea de que los mexicanos también pueden ser americanos civilizados con pagas iguales a las nuestras, la inmigración se ha hecho muy abundante en este lugar pero no solo por mexicanos sino también por otras personas de nuestra patria.

Segundo, todos quieren vivir en la cuna tecnológica de nuestros tiempos; en esta pequeña ciudad se han descubierto algunos de los inventos más importantes de nuestra época como los frenillos invisibles, el martillo suizo, los discos RedHD entre otros más de menor importancia como los Rifles de plasma. Pero no solo son artilugios los que se crean en esta región, también se han creado medicinas para algunas de las enfermedades más peligrosas del planeta, como la plaga que asolo a los miembros de Greenpeace hace unos años, el síndrome hippie, y una cura instantánea para esa molesta conjuntivitis que invadió la tierra el año anterior. Podemos agradecerles todas estas creaciones al grupo científico de Royal Woods, liderados por una de las mentes jovenes mas brillante de esta era, Lisa Loud ¡saluden a la cámara!

_Voltean la direccion de la camara a un grupo de personas con batas de laboratorio, especialmente a la Loud. Estos saludan a la cámara como se indicaron._

Para satisfacer la demanda energética de la ciudad, el alcalde ha abierto una planta geotérmica y presintiendo que la ciudad seguirá creciendo se están añadiendo nuevas mejoras a la primera y única planta gaseosa del planeta, su diseño está hecho para generar energía a partir del metano que reside en las cloacas ¡vaya que es mucho señores! Pero recuerden, sin mascara de oxigeno está estrictamente prohibido entrar en sus instalaciones.

Tercero: La política número uno en popularidad por las minorías, en Royal Woods no importa si eres mexicano, irlandés, francés, inglés, peruano, canadiense, o estúpido serás bien recibido y tendrás los mismos derechos monetarios siempre que prometas mantener honestidad e integridad laboral y trabajes sudando sangre. El 80% de la población estadounidense insiste en que pueden hacer eso y no paran de venir a esta hermosa ciudad ¡Sigan viniendo damas y caballeros de América!

Cuarto: Una gran economía que se mantiene estable, arriba e inafectada por la inestabilidad del resto del mundo ¿Cómo es eso posible? Todo esto es gracias a una excelente administración de los fondos ciudadanos, también deben agradecerlo a sus increíbles atracciones turísticas; pasen y vean el museo de las estrellas ¿Para que ir a Hollywood para ver a las aguadas celebridades actuales? ¡Cuando por una cuota mucho más moderada podemos ver el cadáver a medio decapitar de Brittany Spear, y la auténtica nariz original de Mike Jeckson; eche un vistazo a nuestro museo para verificar no si lo ha hecho, sino cuanto ha decaído la industria musical y Hollywoodense!

Cuando usted esté pensando en iniciar una nueva vida, en pasar unas buenas vacaciones, en empezar a soñar una vez más; no piense en Europa, no piense en Japón, no piense en Las Vegas y sobre todo no piense en Afganistán; no señor, mejor piense en la ciudad más bella, alegre, amable, pacifica, tranquila, ecológica y limpia de obscenidades del mundo. Y mientras piensa en ella recuerde: "Royal Woods es una ciudad en crecimiento".

***Fin de la cinta comercial**

* * *

**¿Saben que anda algo mal aqui, verdad? Porque parece que no, digo ¡Es tan perfecto! ¿No hay nada de malo en eso, verdad? Eso ya lo veremos muy pronto...**


	2. Prologo

**Hola a todos los lectores, realmente me da gusto el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia y los que lo siguen. Este sera un prologo que conllevara a algunas cosas, mostrara a ciertos personajes y que puesto tienen en esta historia, mucho mas aqui saldran en esta historia.**

**Es hora de comenzar con la historia.**

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

**Prologo: Cuando Verne sueña demasiado.**

En una mañana, de una casa de tantas en la ciudad, ligeramente más grande de lo habitual se escuchan continuos llamados.

—Roberto, Roberto—Llamo una voz una voz femenina, llama una tercera vez ahora añadiendo: —Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela.

Finalmente reaccionando al llamado de su madre, un pequeño de edad de 12 años de cabello negro y piel morena, se levantó de su cama y con sus ojos todavía soñolientos, se desvistió y se fue a bañar. Al salir se secó con una toalla y empezó a vestirse, su atuendo completo consistía de: una camisa purpura, pantalón marrón (su favorito) y zapatos negros.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde sus padres estaban desayunando, como siempre un vaso de leche al lado de un plato de puros vegetales cocidos y alguna verdura convertida en puré. "¿De qué será esta vez, manzana, papa, pera…etc.?"pensaba el chico mientras veía su típico arreglo matutino.

Al rato se sentó y comenzó a comprobar el sabor de su puré, —esta vez es…manzana.— Comento accidentalmente.

—Sensacional verdad? Es el mejor puré de todos, hecho por este tipo.—dijo su padre, apuntándose a si mismo con orgullo, haciendo que el y su madre rodaran los ojos. ignorando eso despues, empezo a hablar.

—Papá, mamá; Linka me contó que en otras familias es habitual comer algo diferente a las verduras y vegetales de vez en cuando.— Respondió el chico.

—Normalmente no me gusta que no te comas tus verduras, pero solo por esta vez puedes comer cereal en el desayuno si es a lo que te refieres.—Le respondió su madre.

–No mamá, me refiero a que otras familias comen cosas que no crecen del suelo, algo así como carne.—Contesto.

Esa declaracion hizo que sus padres se quedaran sin aliento por un momento. Luego los dos adultos miraron a su hijo con mucho enojo.

—¡Roberto! Sabes que en esta casa están prohibidos esa clase de conversaciones.—Reclamó su padre.

—Perdón papa, pero Linka dice que si no comes carne de vez en cuando una terrible enfermedad invade tu cuerpo si eres varón.—Intentó defenderse.

—Escúchame bien jovencito en esta familia nadie va a devorar inmisericordemente las entrañas de una pobre vaca bebé torturada, o pollito que aspira a ser gallo o patito que es engordado para ser devorado y defecado.—Dijo la madre un poco irritada.

Al escuchar la firme respuesta de su madre, el niño se quedó en silencio un rato y luego dijo —Creo que comeré Cereal.

Luego de eso la familia comió en silencio para que luego el chico saliera de casa para ir a la escuela, por su parte los padres salieron para ir al trabajo movilizándose hasta su vehículo.

—No sé, a veces siento que le negamos algunas cosas buenas del mundo a Roberto.- Dijo el padre.

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías solamente intentamos protegerlo de lo malo que hay en el; recuerda que los animales pasan un montón de penurias para llegar hasta el súper mercado, evitamos que se insensibilice o se sienta mal al saber de dónde viene la carne. Es por culpa de esa niña, Linka es una mala influencia; Lincoln realmente deberia tomar precauciones muy severas con ella.—Luego de terminar de hablar, ambos entran en una limosina

—Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Es verdad que te contagias de algo asi?

—De hecho si, la enfermedad innombrable que asolo a Green Peace y otros ecologistas durante la década del 2020, gracias a Dios que Lisa descubrió una vacuna que puede ser heredada a los hijos, por lo que Roberto nunca tendrá que vivir esa experiencia.

—Entonces si era verdad—Paro un momento antes de darse cuenta que no habian avanzado la limosima, y se dirigio al conductor—… ¿Chofer porque no avanzamos?- Pregunta

—¿A dónde?- Decía el chofer mientras leía una revista sobre terrorismo.

—Por última vez, Andrew, este no es un Taxi, sabes tienes que conducir hasta nuestra zona de trabajo.—Reclamó el varón.

—Rápido Andrew, si llegamos tarde otros dos días puedes darte por despedido.- Le amenazo la esposa, luego dio un suspiro de molestia. —Dios, aun no entiendo como es que Leni se caso contigo.

—Está bien, Esta bien…—Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir mientras murmuraba entre dientes "maldita perra".

Luego de un corto tiempo de conducción a través de una gran ciudad con enormes edificios, muchas viviendas y una gran actividad se estacionaron en el ayuntamiento del pueblo, ahora modernizado y agrandado para un mejor desarrollo laboral.

Bajan ambos de la limosina y caminan por las escaleras. Al entrar en el ayuntamiento un hombre de color con un uniforme de alto rango policiaco les ve entrar y los saluda diciendo: —Buenos días señora Alcadesa. —Mostrando un saludo militar hacia la mujer.

—Cálmate Clyde, no tienes que mostrar tanta formalidad cuando no estamos en reunión.—Respondió el ahora la reconocida alcaldesa.

–Gracias, vine para presentar el informe de criminología.—Dijo mostrando un sobre. —Dáselo a Bobby, el se encarga de esas cosas.—Respondió.

Este se limitó a girar los ojos hacia arriba y extender la mano hacia la persona parada a la izquierda del alcalde. —Eso es todo, nos vemos luego.—Dijo en respuesta.

De repente le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. —Oye, tengo un mensaje de Lincoln. Dice que si puedes verlo mas tarde en su casa a cenar con el resto de tu familia.

—Lo siento Clyde, tengo otros planes, adiós.—Se despidió como diciendo disculpas con su expresion.

Luego de eso la alcaldesa caminó hasta su oficina y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, encima del cual una pequeña placa muestra el nombre abreviado del actual mandatario "Alcaldesa L. Loud"

* * *

No era muy grande la distancia que tenía que recorrer, solamente tenía que caminar recto unas cuentas cuadras hasta llegar al lugar de siempre, mientras caminaba veía satisfecho a algunos animales se movían en el pasto, escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, la gente conversar acerca de la buena economía. Luego de un rato sus observaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida.

—Hola Roberto.—Dijo alguien detrás suyo.

—Hola Linka.— Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

El niña de cabello blanco detrás suyo, vestia una camisa anaranjada y una falda azul, combinados con unas

Era su prima, Linka Loud.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a su destino: Una parada de autobus con un letrero bastante oxidado y viejo

Se pararon ahí ambos niños esperando a que llegara el bus escolar a recogerlos, primero Roberto y luego Linka a su izquierda. Al poco tiempo llegaron otro par de niños. Uno de ellos era un chico de su misma edad, de cabello castaño con rasgos de pecas en su cara y llevaba una vestimenta deportiva encima de el.

Era su otro primo, Logan Loud.

Y el otro, era un chico de piel oscura, de cabello afro, llevaba unos lentes, una camisa de rayas variócolor, pantalones azules y tenis negros.

Era uno de sus mejos amigos, Keith McBride, tanto el como sus padres eran muy amigos de la familia desde hace tiempo.

Los dos niños se pararon al lado de Linka y Roberto para esperar el autobús, Keith a la izquierda de Linka y Logan al lado de Roberto.

—Hola chicos.—Saludo Keith.

—Hola primos—Saludo tambien Logan.

—Hola Keith, Logan.—Respondió Linka.

—Hola Keith, Logan.—Respondió igualmente Roberto.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, probablemente no tenían nada que comentar entre sí.

—Oigan, escuche que la primera semana de clases va a ser especial.—Dijo Linka.

—¿Qué tiene de especial?—Preguntó Keith.

—Servirán todos los días pechuga frita de pato engordado en la cafetería.- Respondió Linka.

—Oh… Eso es genial… olvidaste el tragado, tragado para ser defecado.

—…Oh…es verdad.

Hasta ahí llego su conversación por lo que quedaron en silencio mientras movían sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando algo que les resultara interesante.

No hubo nada que pudieran resaltar.

Hasta que uno de ellos rompio ese frio silencio.

—¡No puedo soportarlo más chicos!—Dijo Roberto con expresión de tristeza.

—¿Tienes que ir al baño? Puedes ir detrás de algún arbusto.—Afirmó Logan.

—No, me refiero a esta situación; nuestro grupo es genial, ustedes son geniales… Pero ¿no creen que hace falta algo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo creo que cuatro es un buen número.—Dijo Keith.

—Siento que nuestras conversaciones serían mucho más interesantes si hubiera alguien que…no sé, nos irritara de vez en cuando.

—Cualquier rompebolas de la escuela nos irrita muy a menudo, como "El" ¿eso no cuenta?—Pregunto Logan.

—No, veran, lo que quiero decir es…Creo que al grupo le iría mejor si tuviéramos a alguien que se burlara de nosotros y que al menos aliviara esta tension cada tiempo... oh y que dijera malas palabras... ocasionalmente. Por las risas.

—¿Como un personaje en una serie de comedia?—Preguntó Linka.

—¡Exacto!

—¿Que no tenemos a Lucas para hacer eso?—Pregunto Logan, refieriendose a otro primo de la familia.

—Lucas es dos años menor que nosotros, ademas no es exactamente la mejor persona para hacerte reír, no es sorpresa siendo que aprendio de la tía Luan. —Comento Roberto, descartando esa opcion.

—Si, tienes razon.

—Yo me refiero a alguien que criticara mis hábitos alimenticios o mi personalidad—Se señalo a si mismo. —A Keith por ser.. no se...¿tener diferente color de piel? Dijo caminando de frente a Keith y señalándolo con su mano, cosa que este le parecio un acto ofensivo. —Logan por ser un adicto a los deportes y alguien que huele mal siempre.—Dijo caminando y señalándolo de la misma manera, despues de eso el deportista se olió las axilas para comprobar eso. —Y a Linka, porque...—Trato de pensar en algo, y luego se le ocurrió una idea cuando vio el cabello de su prima. —¡Tu tienes el pelo blanco!

—Si sigues señalándonos de esa manera podrías ocupar ese lugar.—Dijo Keith con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien; ya me calme…- Respondió y con la cabeza baja regreso a su lugar.

—¿No era mas simple decir porque soy una niña, verdad?—La peliblanca levanto la ceja por el ultimo detalle que dijo Roberto.

Antes de que el moreno pudoera responder, el autobús aparecio para recogerlos, los niños dejaron de lado lo que había pasado y subieron al autobús, Roberto y Linka se sentaron juntos al igual que Keith y Logan.

Por el recorrido pudieron ver por las ventanas lo que ahora era un distrito comercial y de turismo; a la izquierda hay un hotel de calidad decente, en medio de la zona un centro comercial, a la derecha un parque para los jóvenes, al noreste una biblioteca y un museo. Este lugar había cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años, ahora sería irreconocible para la mayoría de los ciudadanos.

* * *

Se encontraban caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su clase cuando divisaron un pequeño obstáculo en su camino, un obstáculo viviente que se acercaba a ellos arrojando por los aires a cualquier ser vivo femenino o masculino que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no pegarse a la pared al pasar "eso" cerca de ellos.

—Rayos es él… —Dijo Roberto con algo de nervios.

—Rápido todos péguense a la pared o interpretara que están desafiando su jerarquía.—Advirtió Keith e hicieron lo que el les dijo.

Al pasar cerca de ellos "eso" se detuvo frente Roberto y giro levemente su cabeza agachando la mirada para verlo.

—Si dices un pio, te saco la tráquea, Roberto.—Dijo en tono amenazante.

Luego de decir eso continuo con su ruta dejando al cuarteto de niños; al ver que estaba a buena distancia Roberto llamo la atención de sus amigos: —Chicos, quiero que continúen sin mí.

—Oh… ¿Entonces hoy vas a hacer eso?—Preguntó Linka.

—Exacto por favor retírense o ustedes también se verán involucrados.—Respondió en tono heroico

—Roberto…si no lo consigues quiero que sepas que eras un gran amigo.—Dijo Keith tocando levemente la espalda de su amigo.

—Lo mismo digo—Igualmente Logan.

—Gracias… ¡Ahora corran!- Los niños finalmente realizaron la acción que les mando y estando ya lejos sus compañeros¡ Marshall gritó a los cuatro vientos: —¡TARADO!— al escucharlo "eso" se giró y comenzó a correr tras Roberto al verlo se echó a correr despavorido de su depredador; finalmente la persecución lo llevo a un camino bifurcado a ambos lados sin escapatoria estando ambas opciones bloqueadas por paredes de concreto, doblo a la izquierda y cuando "eso" doblo en la misma esquina se encontró con la figura de Marshall estando de espaldas viendo la pared; como una bestia se lanzó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo salvajemente con sus puños y chocarlo contra la pared de cemento.

No hay razón para tener lastima de Roberto, pues al poco tiempo de comenzada la brutal escena, sale de un casillero cuya combinación había investigado y se aleja silenciosamente de la escena; estando ya a buena distancia empieza a reírse levemente mientras se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y camina calmadamente pensando: "Increíble que no se dé cuenta de que es muñeco". Pero no es de asombrar que no notara la diferencia. El había perfeccionado su técnica en esta clase de artesanías precisamente para este propósito, al punto de que si lo vieras al lado del muñeco pensarías que estas alucinando o que se trata de un par de gemelos, claro está, es gracias al insignificante coeficiente intelectual de su abusivo que la treta saliera bien, pues no notaba la diferencia al golpearlo.

En cuanto a "eso" de hecho es solo un supuesto niño de 12 años que acude a la secundaria de vez en cuando, su nombre es Sean, de apellido desconocido, y pese a tener la misma edad que el grupo de Roberto es considerablemente más grande que la mayoría de los niños de la escuela; su enorme fuerza era reconocida por los adultos y temida por los niños que lo conocían, era bastante violento.

* * *

Durante el receso, el grupo de amigos iban saliendo al patio, Linka se fue a buscar a sus amigas y mientras tanto los otros tres niños fueron a jugar futbol americano, un puñado de chicos hacía de acompañantes; la clásica formación grupal se había armado, el mariscal era Roberto, Logan era defensivo, y en el equipo contrario Keith jugaba como el capitán.

En una demostración de un pésimo lanzamiento Roberto lanzo el balón demasiado fuerte y termino saltando por encima del muro del patio de recreo.

*Oooh* Se sorprendieron todos los niños al verlo eso.

—Que bien Roberto, una vez más sacas el balón del campo.—Critico uno de tantos niños.

—Si Roberto, todo el año pasado pasaste perdiendo nuestros balones, empiezo a creer que te gusta hacerlo aproposito.—Comento Logan bastante molesto con su primo.

—No es mi intención, es que no se medir el lanzamiento.— Explicó el moreno.

—A partir de ahora tenemos una nueva regla, si quieres seguir jugando tendrás que traer de regreso el balón cada vez que lo pierdas.—Le exigio Keith.

Dando un leve suspiro Roberto camino hasta el muro del patio de recreo, que los separaba de la calle, intento brincarlo pero sus pequeñas piernas y cortos brazos no le permitían alcanzar la cima; en medio de una descabellada idea Roberto subió un tobogán que se encontraba a corta distancia del muro y desde lo más alto salto hasta el muro, logro sujetarse con las manos y posteriormente consiguió pasar al otro lado.

* * *

Conduciendo por la zona iban un tres personas, que al parecer eran cientificos por sus batas de laboratorio, uno era un hombre pelirojo y de baja estatura, era el que iba manejando, otro era alguien mucho mas alto y de cabello del mismo color, pero un peinado mas esponjado, quien se encontraba en el asiento de atrás y el último, quien era mujer, pero siendo mucho mas joven que los otros dos científicos. La velocidad a la que iban excedía el límite establecido, se brincaban los semáforos en rojo y arrollaban a cualquier animalito indefenso que se ponía en su camino.

—Rapido, tenemos que informar a Lori sobre nuestro descubrimiento.—Decía la joven cientifica, totalmente apurada, quien se contrataba en el asiento del pasajero.

—Estoy haciendo lo posible, Lisa.—Respondió el pelirojo que iba conduceindo, agregando una pregunra dirigido al de atras. —¿Rusty, no crees que nos estamos excediendo con esto de violar la ley?

—No, tenemos mucha protección de la alcaldia, por si no lo recuerdas, Zach—Le respondio Rusty.

—Rusty tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, recuerda que somos inmunes a varias leyes, por ahora solo conduce.

—Ok…

Luego se escucha metal golpeandose en la parte de arriba del auto. Cosa que fue muy notoria para los tres cientificos.

—Por cierto Rusty, se oye mucho ruido ahí arriba, ¿ataste bien mis muletas al techo del auto?

—Me dijiste que lo hiciera rápido, pero estoy seguro de que a menos que choquemos con algo no se caerán.

Por otra parte, Roberto vio el balón en medio del camino de la carretera, soltó una leve sonrisa y camino tranquilamente hasta el, se agacho para recogerlo. Entonces por un lado del camino se apareció el vehículo de los tres hombres —¡Hay un niño en la vía!- Gritó Zach, haciendo uso de toda su casi inexistente fuerza presionó el freno del auto. Roberto entonces vio el auto que parecía no poder frenar a tiempo y tuvo tanto miedo que se quedó estático, soltó el balón y temeroso se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

El auto se detuvo apenas tocándolo con el parachoques, Roberto vio que el auto se detuvo y se sintió aliviado, se retiró las manos de la cabeza; pero antes de que pudiera moverse, se deshizo el cordón que ataba las muletas, cayeron hacia adelante una de estas golpeándolo en la frente, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Los cientificos se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que había pasado y durante unos momentos se quedaron sin nada que decir, hasta que Lisa se bajo del auto y verifico las heridas del niño, pero se detuvo cuando reconoció su cara, su expresion se convirtió en una de preocupación y terror, murmurando y maldiciendose pesadamente.

Miro a los otros cientificos en el auto. —Es mejor que lo llevemos al hospital lo mas pronto posible, podemos decir que estaba así cuando lo encontramos. Asi nos evitaremos problemas con Lori mas tarde.

Subio el cuerpo incosiente de Roberto al auto y tomaron un cambio de curso directo al hospital.

**Fin del prólogo**

* * *

**Eso fue todo por este inicio no introductorio, ¿se esperaban que Lori fuera la alcalde de la nueva Royal Woods, no? ¿Que en cierta forma la familia Loud aun tendria cierta union en un futuro? ¿Que cosa intento mostrar los cientificos a la Loud? ¿Sobreviviran a la ira de esta por casi matar a su hijo? Pues esperen mas de esto, y lo que terminara pasando en proximos capitulos.**

**Por cierto, recomiendo mi fic "MUGEN TV" que tambien se ambienta en un mundo futuro, pero con tramas, giros y acontecimientos diferentes , ademas de tener un tonalidad mucho mas adulta que este fic.**

**Dejen review, no quiero morir ignorado ;v**

**Los espero en otro capitulo.**


	3. Dia 0:Cuando huele a podrido

**Aqui estoy después de un tiempo pequeño tiempo sin actualizar. Un pequeño comentario sobre los prólogos, el primero trataba de describir el escenario en el que se llevara a cabo la historia(algo como si fuera un comentacial), este otro incluye algunos de los argumentos centrales de la historia. Algunas partes pueden sonar extraño pero no son irracionales, espero que no les resulten demasiado confusas.**

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Dia 0: Cuando huele a podrido.**

Tres hombres se encontraban hablando en la barra de un bar, haciendo comentarios variados entre tragos cuando junto a ellos se sentó uno más, uno bastante obeso y con manchas de diferentes comidas en su ropa.

—¡Ha sido el peor día de mi vida!—Se quejó a gritando, haciéndose notar a los otros tres sentados de continuo a él.

—Uaahh… Earl por fin volviste gordo inmundo.—Dice uno de los hombres, este ya estaba un poco ebrio.

—Luces mal.—Dijo otro de ellos. —¿Un mal día en el trabajo?

—El peor de todos.—Dijo mientras se acomodaba su gorra de camionero. —Tuve que transportar una carga a… Royal Woods.

*Exhalación de asombro* En ese momento todos en el bar se quedaron callados, dejando cada uno lo que estaban haciendo y girando la mirada hacía el camionero.

*Dios mío… él fue a ese lugar* *¿Como pudó soportarlo?* *Oye gordo, ¿acaso no te volviste loco?* *Es impensable eso*

—¡Cantinero! Necesitamos una cerveza con urgencia.—Gritó uno de los hombres sobre la barra dando golpes con sus manos a la misma.

Llego deslizándose una cerveza y Earl la atrapo al llegar a él. —Oh chicos he viajado por todo Estados Unidos y nunca había dado con un lugar como ese. —Le da un sorobo a su bebida, y luego vuelve a hablar—Ahí todo es extraño, su gente, su bebida, sus negocios. Todo ahi es extraño...

—Es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad... eso es lo que lo hace tan aterrador.

* * *

Dentro de la alcaldia eran algo así como las 2:00PM cuando el secretario de la alcalde terminaba de arreglar un discurso que se daría la próxima semana. Como era habitual todo el discurso venia dirigido a las buenas noticias, a una felicitación a la población por su buen trabajo y una orientación para que las cosas solo mejoraran todavía más.

—¡Bobby!—Le llamó Lori con regulado tono de voz, estando acompañado por sus dos asesores.

—¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó, el estaba bastante centrado en lo que escribía, esta había sido la tercera vez que lo llamaban.

—Los chicos y yo vamos a tomarnos un descanso, ¿nos acompañas?—Los asesores se le adelantaron, pero siempre escuchando la conversación.

—Espera un momento, estoy terminando tu discurso para el lunes de la próxima semana.—Siguió tecleando sin parar.

—No te esfuerces demasiado, querido. Siempre hay tiempo para hacer el trabajo—Dijo con cierta musicalidad y siguió su camino pasando a los dos hombres que venían delante de él.

Los ayudantes entonces comenzaron a cuchichiar entre sí: —¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que he estado sospechando de la alcaldesa, pero no había tenido el valor de expulsar las palabras de mi boca…—*suspiro* Dejó escapar el aliento lanzando la mirada al suelo. —Creo que ella tiene una relación con su secretario…—El otro se impresionó al escuchar esto y dirigiendo su mano a su boca en señal de asombro dijo: —¿Y su marido lo sabe?—Respondió entonces el primero: —No…y lo peor es que ella también trabaja aquí en la alcaldía…como secretario de la alcaldesa. *Sonido "dramático"*

Si, él estaba casada con su secretario o mejor dicho su esposo era su secretario, un puesto del que el como tal no podía disfrutar, pero las políticas empresariales de esta ciudad eran muy inusuales y su gente también lo era, lo suficiente como para pensar que esto era normal y hasta encantador; tomándolo como evidencia de la cercanía de los integrantes del matrimonio.

Sin mencionar, que por obvias diferencias raciales. Esto daba una buena imagen de diversidad al publico.

*Riingg* Sonó el teléfono en el escritorio de Bobby. —Alcaldia de Royal Woods. –Contestó rápidamente a la llamada. –Lo siento, me temo que el alcaldesa no puede atenderlo en estos momen…

—¿Como que no?—Lori interrumpió su respuesta automática con habla tranquila. —Olvide cerrar la oficina.—Presentó su excusa para haber vuelto.

—Retiro lo dicho, la alcalde lo atenderá inmediatamente.

Lori cogió el teléfono de su mano y con un ligero y rápido lanzamiento lo pasó de una mano a la otra para ponérselo en el oído. –Hola, está hablando con la alcalde más feliz y amable de todo el mundo ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?—Dijo casi cantando, pero al poco tiempo su expresión de felicidad extrema pasó a ser una de sorpresa. —¿Qué?—Y de ahí pasó a ser una expresión de enojo, no esta era de furia. —¡¿Qué hicieron que?!—Para convertirse en una imagen terrorífica con intenciones asesinas. —¡¿Qué estaba así cuando llegaron?! Voy enseguida doctor, y dígale a ese trio de estúpidos que se preparen para lo peor.—Bobby se veía sorprendido al ver su repentino cambio de humor, bueno tan repentino si no lo muestra publicamente.

Lori colgó el teléfono con fuerza y mientras se iba de la habitación decía: —Vamos Bobby tenemos que ir al hospital.—Este lo iba siguiendo y preguntaba: —¿A cuál de los cinco?

...

La alcaldesa no pudo contestar, y solo miro a su secretario sin tener idea. —Em... ¿Puedes llamar en donde es?

Bobby solo suspiro por la ineptitud de su esposa.

* * *

Roberto se encontraba en una habitación oscura y completamente negra, le resultaba imposible ver cualquier cosa, además, aunque caminaba no llegaba a sentir nada tangible por el lugar, era como si estuviera completamente vacío y sin paredes.

*Roberto* *Roberto* Escuchó el leve susurro de su nombre y se atemorizo. –Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Dijo con algo de timidez. *Roberto* *Roberto* Volvió a escuchar su nombre ahora algo más claro, esta vez pudo reconocer que era la voz de una mujer y le resultaba familiar –Me conoces, ¿sabes dónde estoy?—Preguntó al aire. Giró varias veces su cuerpo y sus ojos esperando encontrar a alguien, luego de un momento llego a ver algo a poca distancia de él, un cielo nocturno lleno de nubarrones a través de una ventana sostenida sobre la nada.

—¿Qué rayos?... —Dice caminando a ella, se queda viéndola un momento. —Una ventana suspendida sobre la nada… - luego da vistazos a su alrededor. —Si solo pudiera encontrar la puerta podría entrar a la dimensión desconocida… —Termina decepcionado al no ver por ningún lado la puerta. —Oh, bueno, por ahora vamos a conformarnos con un vistazo.—Poniéndose de puntitas alcanzaba a asomarse, tras ella se veía a la distancia un paisaje nevado, la imagen era borrosa y tomaba forma poco a poco. *Roberto ya nos vamos.* Observó a su madre en la imagen parada al lado de un vehículo negro, —¡Mamá!- Exclamó y comenzó a abrir la ventana, para pasar a través de ella, y mientras lo hacia ella entraba en el auto, al entrar ella en el auto la imagen se vio nublada por una nube de humo y se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Roberto de hecho estaba inconsciente y conectado a un respirador artificial con suero medico inyectado en su brazo por intravenosa, vendado de la cabeza, postrado en una cama y con un medidor en su pecho. A su lado estaba su padre sujetando su mano y con la otra acariciando su cabeza mientras se mostraba desesperada, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que decía tiernamente: —Roberto, mi pobre niño ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?—Mientras su madre estaba a su izquierda bastante preocupada por su estado, se alejó en dirección al trio de cientificos que causo esto. Ellos estaban en una esquina de la habitación y con el ceño fruncido les dijo: —Oigan, ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Salieron los cuatro de la habitación para "conversar". Cuando estaban fuera de la habitacion, Lori manteniendo su ceño, saco un objeto de su bolsa, cosa que aterro a los dos científicos., mientras que a Lisa intento mantenerse un poco mas firme, pero notaba pequeñamente un tic nervioso.

—¿Ven este botón?—Les pregunto mientras sujetaba un pequeño interruptor en su mano.

—S-si—Respondió Zach. —Es el "botón negro".

—Ya lo saben, pero por si acaso lo han olvidado se los recordare. Cuando lo presiono mis guardaespaldas vienen en seguida y golpean hasta la casi muerte a todo ser vivo que se encuentra a cierta distancia de mí, no creo que quieran que lo presione siendo los únicos en mi proximidad ¿verdad? Si en los próximos 10 segundos no me dicen algo convincente y no tan estúpido como esa excusa de: "Estaba así cuando lo encontramos a solo 3cm de nuestro auto" lo presionare sin importar nada.

—¡Por favor, ten piedad de nosotros, Lori—Pidio Zach totalmente asustado.

—Tienen que tener algo mejor que pedir clemencia.—comenzó a ver el reloj en su muñeca.

—Ca-Cálmate, recuerda que somos amigos y aqui esta tu hermana tambien, ¿recuerdas?—Dijo Rusty algo intimidado.

—Solo recuerdo los últimos 15 minutos cuando los del hospital me llamaron del trabajo diciéndome que mi hijo estaba en el hospital con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que las personas que lo encontraron lo vieron así cuando llegaron y entonces me encontré con ustedes.

—En…En…En…En… *tres* con…con…*Dos*-Zach y Rusty intentaba pronunciar las palabras, pero su nerviosismo se lo impedia, mientras Lori iba contando los segundos que quedaban.

—Encontramos lo que buscábamos, finalmente hemos completado el proyecto; ¡Por favor, basta de esto!—Lisa completó finalmente lo que los otros dos coentificos no podian decir.

Dejó de ver el reloj y se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esto, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus ojos perdidos en el vacío, regresó a si mismo luego de un momento y con una voz seria pregunta:

—¿En verdad está terminado?

—Si, solo lo hemos probado en una persona pero creemos que funciona adecuadamente, totalmente al 100% sin fallos.- Respondió Lisa.

—¿Lo tienen con ustedes?

—Sí, venimos corriendo para llevártelo personalmente.

*Suspiro* —Saben que nadie ha estado esperando por esto más que yo, deseo verlo terminado más que cualquier otro, pero ahora Roberto está en coma y seria la peor madre del mundo si abandonara a mi hijo para atender otro asunto.

—¿No nos vas a matar?—Pregunto Zach

—Si tuvieron éxito en su misión entonces tal vez olvide que todo esto ha pasado, es probable que luego lo recuerde, pero es mejor para ustedes que sea más tarde que ahora mismo.

—Nos vemos mañana en la alcaldía a las 9:00 AM—Aseguro Lisa.

—Esta bien, pero no lleguen tarde o con algun retraso de nuevo—Les advirtio a los tres, estos asintieron y se fueron.

"Si tienen suerte no les traeré a los golpeadores"pensó Stan al verlos irse. —Señora alcaldesa.—Dijo un médico, parecía el director que venía acompañado por un grupo de médicos.

–Eh… ¿Escucharon algo de lo que conversaba con esos tres hombres?—Preguntó mientras mantenía el pulgar colocado cerca del botón.

—No se preocupe alcaldesa, nada que no sonara como un desvarió lunático. Ahora, en cuanto a su hijo… —Los doctores lo llevaron adentro de la habitación para que escuchara las noticias de su informe junto con la madre del niño.

Bobby se colocó junto a Lori y puso su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de calmarla; al momento el director comenzó a hablar con voz melancólica acerca de la condición del niño: —Me apena mucho tener que decir esto, pero su hijo a caído en un profundo coma consecuencia de la herida en su cabeza; es probable que no vuelva a despertar.

Esto impacto a los dos, sentían como si una parte de ellos se hubiese desagarrado y lo hubieran vuelto pedazos. Era mas de lo que podían soportar ahora.

—A menos que hubiera intervención de un milagro o este niño hubiera sido nacido para cumplir con un propósito especial de naturaleza casi divi-

—Mamá…—Para sorpresa de los tres, voz baja y cansada del chico hizo notar que desperto del coma de mamera inmediata.

—Retiro lo dicho ¡Esto es un verdadero milagro!

—Cariño, estas bien.—Dijo su madre y comenzó a abrazarlo, pero luego huele un terrible olor saliendo de Roberto. —¡¿Que es ese olor?!—preguntó, retirándose un poco del niño.

—Sobre ese olor, viene del niño, no sabemos cuál es la causa pero tenemos la teoría de que cayó sobre la caca de un perro que había tenido problemas digestivos causados por una severa infección estomacal.

—Papá… —Dijo girando sus ojos.

—¿Si? Aquí estoy no te preocupes vas a estar bien.—Dijo apoyándose sobre la cama con las palmas de las manos contra esta.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital, sufriste un severo golpe en la cabeza, pero parece que vas a recuperarte.

—Por ahora el niño tendrá que quedarse aquí señores, les recomiendo que ustedes se retiren, sigan haciendo su vida como lo hacían antes de todo esto y abandonen al niño en un estado debilitado y desconcertado hasta que esté bien y pueda regresar a casa.

Lori y Bobby se vieron momentáneamente y luego respondieron: —Bueno…Parece razonable.

Luego el doctor mira el niño por un momento.

—Pequeño, si te sientes mal o quieres algo solamente tienes que presionar ese botón blanco que está cerca de tu mano izquierda y una enfermera vendrá a atenderte inmediatamente.

—Estaríamos muy agradecidos de que solamente se le alimentara con vegetales y verduras durante su estadía.—Pidió Lori, causando una inmediata reacción de frustración en su hijo quien lentamente levanto su mano hasta llevarla a su rostro para pellizcarse la nariz.

Durante la acción llego a ver un botón color negro al alcance de su mano izquierda, la curiosidad le invadió y tomándolo con su mano dijo: —¿Y qué pasa si presiono este botón?—presionándolo antes de recibir una respuesta.

Al instante entraron por la puerta un grupo de hombres vestidos con sacos negros y lentes de sol, —La alcalde nos necesita!—dijo uno de ellos, al ver a los doctores y sus batas blancas se quedaron paralizados por un instante. –¡Un grupo del Kukuxklán quiere dañar a la alcalde y a su familia!—Los guardaespaldas se lanzaron contra los médicos y los golpearon e hirieron de las formas más brutales posibles, usando desde artes marciales, lucha callejera, boxeo y haciendo uso de nunchakus, llaves inglesas y otras cosas.

Las víctimas fueron 0.

* * *

Despues de tres horas del extraño suceso con los guardaespaldas, Roberto bastante mejor a lo esperado y ahora estaba presionando rápidamente el botón blanco mientras movía de lado a lado su brazo izquierdo para quitarse la firmeza de sus músculos. —¡¿Qué sucede?!—Pregunto alarmada la enfermera al ver que la llamaba repetidas veces.

—Señora enfermera, quiero quitarme la máscara de oxígeno, ya estoy bien, solamente me duele la cabeza.—La enfermera se vio algo más relajada al ver que no le pasaba nada y procedió a responder. —Normalmente va en contra de nuestra lógica medica el quitarle a un paciente que acaba de salir del coma su único apoyo respiratorio, pero por tratarse de ti puedes quitártelo.—Ronrrto se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y la lanzo a una esquina, al hacerlo tosió un poco pero con algo de tiempo se estableció solo.

—Por cierto tienes visitas.—La enfermera se apartó de la puerta mostrando a sus tres amigos con sus respectivas padres que habían venido para saber si se encontraba bien. —Como no ha pasado nada malo los dejare solos.—Dijo y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Chicos, vinieron a visitarme!

—Claro que venimos a visitarte…—Dijo Keith mientras se acercaba a su cama, llegando a estar a corta distancia de él alzo la mano abierta y añadió: —¿Dónde está mi balón?

—¿Viniste hasta aquí, consciente de que había sufrido un accidente para pedirme que te devuelva tu mal…mal… inútil balón? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?! Pues escucha esto, no sé qué rayos pasó con el.- Dijo con extrema irritación.

—Hijo, no tienes que ser malagredecido con tu amigo solo porque perdio tu balón.—Le dijo Clyde a su hijo.

—*Suspiro* Pero, papa, pero si con este ya van 35 balones, esperaba que en alguna ocasión pudieras devolverme uno.

—No escuches a Keith, Rob, no le gusta reconocerlo e intenta parecer duro pero cuando la enfermera le dijo que acababas de salir del coma se puso tan nervioso que me cogió la mano.- Dijo Linka acercándose a la cama de Marshall

En ese momento Keith se acercó a Linka sin decir ni una palabra y levantó su puño haciéndolo retroceder para causar la mayor cantidad de daño posible a su cara, pero entonces recordó que se trataba de una chica y logró retener su ataque, en ello no había tenido influencia la penetrante mirada con la que lo veía.

—Bueno, ya que la siguacion esta mejor.—Ahora el hombre peliblanco y su unico tio, Lincoln Loud toco su turno para hablar, miro a Roberto para decorle: —La enfermera dijo que estabas en coma ¿Cómo te sientes después de eso?

—En realidad me siento bastante bien, con excepción del golpe en la cabeza hasta podría decir que me siento más relajado que cuando salí esta mañana.

—Vaya, impresionante, ¿De verdad te sientes tan bien después de haber sido arrollado por un auto? Nunca pense que eras demasiado resistente.—Lo alago la madre de Logan y unas de sus tias, Lynn Loud.

—En realidad fue…—Roberto estaba a punto de explicar cómo habían sido las cosas realmente, pero antes de que continuara noto la impresión de Lynn y añadiendo ese simple factor toda la sucesión de los hechos había cambiado en un instante —Si, era un auto blanco que se movía tan rápido que parecía un tren bala, además tenía pinchos en el para choques pero ya me encuentro bien.

La historia hizo que Linka y Keith se vieran con una mirada de incredulidad, mientras Logan ya no sabía si realmente estaba herido o si solamente estaba ahí para faltar a clases.

Pero para los tres adultos en la habitacion dudaron de esta historia, se miraros disimuladamente entre ellos para saber si tenian la misma. Y efectivamente era asi, Roberto, o no conto la historia completa o no la recuerda lo suficiente para decirlo.

Pero era claro que sucedio algo mas en ese accidente. Hablar con el hijo de Lori no serviria de mucho por ibvias razones, asi que tendria que hablar con el trio de cientificos que estuvieron ahi para saber mas del suceso.

—Oye Rob, dime que se siente estar en coma. —Dijo Logan

Roberto reanalizo su extraña experiencia antes de responder y paso a decir. —Pues creo que es como estar soñando.

—Por cierto...—Comento Lincoln bastante emocionado, mas de lo que estaba su hija al lado, por alguna razon. Agrego:—Cierta personita te compro algo para que te sientas mejor.

Luego Linka le entego a Roberto bolsa de papel coloreada.

—Vaya, gracias.—Roberto saco el contenido de la bolsa y al verlo se dio cuenta de que era un reloj, un reloj digital bastante común con una insignificante excepción, era el reloj oficial de un viejo superheroe de comics, Ace Savvy, se vendían en pares esta version y la su version alterna de Ace Spade y se sincronizaban a la misma hora si cambiabas la hora del otro.

—Les dije que le gustaría; los vi hace como una semana en una tienda y había estado ahorrando para comprar el par, pero cuando escuché que estabas en el hospital corrí a traerte este, por desgracia no tenía suficiente dinero y no pude comprar el otro reloj.

Roberto inmediatamente comprendió su intención, Linka esperaba que ambos usaran los relojes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, la chica siguio con su dialogo.

—¿Pero sabes? Son muy buenos relojes que ademas de soportar golpes de martillo y otros objetos pesados, tambien puede predecir el pronostico del clima, te permite lrganizar tu agenda, jugar algunos videojuegos, conversar con las demás personas que tengan uno y ademas tener acceso a Internet... pero su funcion principal es ser un reloj.

Lincoln junto a su hija, le estaba sonriendo al moreno. —¿El mejor regalo de todos, no?

—Wow... Si, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo…—Antes de que Roberto pudiera continuar hablando se quedó boca abierta al ver que todos se habían desvanecido y él ya se encontraba en otro lugar, era como si hubiera sido transportado a otro lugar diferente al hospital,frente a él estaban sus amigos en la típica parada de autobús y junto a ellos se encontraba él mismo, observando fijamente su reloj; ¿cómo podría ser más desconcertante esta imagen?, solamente con la estadía de un gran número trece en forma de números digitales al que le seguían ocho ceros.

—*sniff* *sniff* Dios pero que ese olor?—Pregunto Keith, usando su mano para taparse la la nariz al igual que las demás personas dentro de la habitacion. Luego vio que salia directamente de su amigo moreno.

—¡Es que acaso no te bañas, vas a terminar peor que estos dos!—Apunto con su otra mano a Logan y a Lynn. Haciendo que madre e hijo reclamaran con un "¡OYE!" por la ofensa.

—Las ventosidades no son graciosas Roberto, quiza en la ficcion, o en Los Angeles o Nueva York la gente lo vea divertido, pero aqui no lo es.—Le dijo en tono enojado el adulto peliblanco.

—Puff, de verdad la peste te apoya… Mejor nos vamos antes de que tu mala educacion contamine las jóvenes mentes de nuestros niños.—Reclamó Lynn mientras ella y su hijo se iban de la habitacion.

—Adios, Roberto, espero que no apestes el lugar.—Tambien decia lo suyo Clyde. Mientras el resto tambien salian de la habitacion para evitar la peste.

Ahora estaba solo el apestoso niño.

* * *

Eran las 7:00 PM y finalmente había terminado la agenda del alcalde, por lo tanto era el último destino del día, la limosina se había estacionado a las afueras de la vivienda y entonces salió la esposa del mismo y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta de la casa entrando en ella, Bibby iba detrás de el, pero llegando a la entrada se regresó silenciosamente hasta el vehículo e intento conversar con el conductor.

—¿Cómo sientes esta vida tuya?—Preguntó con algo de duda, pero de forma optimista.

—¡Oh es maravillosa, es hermosa me encanta tener que conducir cuando me lo dices, me encanta estar sentado en esta silla todo el día y me encanta hacer cada cosa que tu y tu esposa me dicen!—Dijo sarcásticamente mientras intentaba contener su furia.

—Si…Ya se, mira me gustaría darte este extra de pago adelantado para que puedas comprar lo que quieras y de paso pagar algunas de esas deudas que tienes del mes pasado cuando Lori te descontó algunos días de pago y recibiste esas multas.—Bobby saco unos dólares de su bolsillo y se los ofreció.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes de mis deudas?—Preguntó extrañado y con furia. —¡No necesito tu maldita caridad solo porque somos familia!—Rechazo el dinero.

—Mira, solo quiero que sepas que lo que diga Lori no cuenta, mientras te portes bien y no hagas nada malo en la ciudad jamás voy a permitir que seas despedido.

—¡Deja de actuar como si fueras mi amigo, idiota!

—Como sea... por cierto, ¿No iras a visitar a vistar a Roberto al hospital?—Le preguntó al conductor, pero este le dedico una mirada con mucha amargura.

—Lo hare, pero no porque tu me lo pidas, sino porque es el unico de entre ustedes tres que no actua como un idiota cuando ustedes no limitan su vida. Ademas, la familia querria ver como se encuentra.

Bobby ante esa respuetsa, solo se agarro el puente de su nariz y respondio: —No vamos a empezar con esto de nuevo, por favor solo ve a dejar la limosina en el garaje de siempre ¿sí?

—…Esta bien…

Luego de eso Andrew condujo el vehículo hasta el depósito donde la guardaba y luego comenzó a caminar hasta su casa a través del pequeño vecindario en donde se había criado, en lo que caminaba llego a ver a un par de adultos decir. —Dicen que bajo el precio de los pollitos que aspiran a ser gallos.— y el otro contesto al primero diciendo. —La economía sigue mejorando, pero claro es Royal Woods, el lugar más genial de américa.— El escucharlo se sintió enojado y murmuro para sí una grosería. Luego de eso vio a un niño ir de la mano con sus padres mientras les decía lo maravilloso que era tener padres como ellos a la vez que estos expresaban la alegría de tener un hijo con una mente tan limpia como la suya; esto le hizo sentirse todavía más furioso y pensó: "La juventud ha quedado arruinada".

Al poco tiempo se aparecieron un par de personas de diferente nacionalidad que hablaban un idioma diferente al inglés con un mapa de la ciudad en sus manos, aparentemente perdidos, le vieron a lo lejos y se acercaron a el: —Disculpe amigo, ¿este lugar es Royal Woods, el lugar donde los inmigrantes son como los gringos?—con solo verlo Andrew estalló y a gritos dijo: —Apártate de mí maldito turista.—alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Habiendo ganado distancia se limitó a caminar; llegando a cierto punto vio su reflejo en el aparador de una tienda al verse uniformado como chofer, sus ojos se pusieron a vibrar y su cólera lo llevó al punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el vidrio.

¿Que diablos habia cambiado en su ciudad? ¿Porque todo esta generacion tenía que ser educada en este mundo falso?

Pocos entendian lo que ellos habian pasado tantos años en lo que vivian felices antes de que ocurriera esto.

Ante de que ocurrieran este cambio.

Los que alguna vez vivieron aqui y presenciaron el sacrificio, la degradacion y las consecuencias que termino teniendo su hogar...

Se habian ido...

Se fueron porque sabian lo mal que estaba esta ciudad, lo mal que su politica cambio el estilo de vida de estas personas.

Y los pocos que vivian de esa epoca en esta ciudad...

Fueron los mismos que causaron esto. Y lo peor de todo es que el estaba atado a esas personas: Su familia.

Su tristeza se vio levemente calmada al ver detrás del cristal un reloj de cierto superheroe de comics.

Esta edición de relojes era antigua, muy antigua, de más de una década de antigüedad de hecho deberían de valer una gran fortuna, pero la mayoría de las personas en este lugar ni siquiera sabían quién era el.

—Quizas comprarlo no seria tan mala idea.—Andrew entró en la tienda y compró el reloj, lo sacó del paquete e inmediatamente se lo puso en la muñeca de su mano derecha, luego comenzó a sincronizarlo mientras hacia un conteo y durante la acción este hablaba para sí mismo. —Veamos…son algo así como las 7:30 lo que significa que las horas que faltan son diez horas y media. Será muy dificil realizar este cambio, pero siempre hay tiempo...

Despues de unos minutos finalmente habia llegado a casa. El unico lugar en donde podia sentirse feliz y en paz junto a su familia.

Abrio la puerta con sus llaves de casa y finalmente entro.

—¡Ya llegue a casa!—Sonaba estupido, pero le alegraba hacerlo aqui para que ellas me escucharan.

Entinces llego una hermosa mujer Rubia para darme la bienvenida. Esto me saco una somrosa mi cara, una de esas razomes de porque me husta estar aqui.

—Buenvenido a casa, querido.—Luego lea da un beso en la mejilla, agragando: —¿Como te ha ido en el trabajo?

—Ya sabes, tu hermana siendo igual de gritona y mandona conmigo, su esposo pretendiendo ser amable y ocultando el hecho de me detesta igual, y su hijo siendo el mas cuerdo entre ellos, lo habitual.—Me encongi de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

Bueno, en realidad no era gran cosa vivirlo.

Sopotarlo, no lo era. Era una patada en el culo que tenia que pasar cada dia.

—Entonces has tenido un gran dia. Por cierto, ¿Si escuchaste sobre-

—Si, lo se.—La interrumpio, sabiendo la obvia noticia sobre cierto accidente. —Realmente no me sorprende que la cuatro ojos de tu hermana estuviera loca, ¿pero intentar matar un niño? Eso es loco... Al memos ese chico tiene suerte de estar vivo.

—¿Entonces vamos ir a visitarlo al hospital mañana? Realmente me sentiria mal no saber como esta nuestro sobrino.—La preocuoacion de Leni se hizo notorio en su rostro, pero Andrew la calmo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—No, te preocupes, lo haremos. Pero de igual modo, al parecer ya esta bastante recuperado.—Le aseguro de eso, pero luego se acordo de algo mas. —Hablando de niños, ¿donde esta-

—¡Papi!—

Y efectivamente el proveniente de esa voz tierna y chillona era de una pequeña niña rubio cenizo que se acercaba a el y se aferro a su pierna para mostrar su cariño.

Se agacho para verla, y luego su sonrisa mas grande mientras sacudia su cabello para despeinarla por completo.

—Hola princesa, realmente los extrañe.

—Tambien nosotras a ti, papi.

Aun sonriendo, miro a su esposa para preguntarle de algo: —¿La cena esta lista? Realmente casi no he comido nada en todo el dia.

—Si, pedimos de comer hace unas horas, te dejamos el resto ¿quieres que lo caliente?

—Esta bien.—Dijo totalmente de acuerdo mientras asentia con la cabeza. —Ire arriba a cambiarme, en un momento bajo.—Luego se fue directo las escalaeras para subirse.

Al llegar a su habitación, se quito su camisa y la tiro a su cama matrimonial. Se dirigio al espejo para mirar su reflejo, ahora su expresión y estado de animo de hace unos momentos había cambiado a una de melancolía, luego saco el reloj que recien habia comprado, miro las manecillas que estaban dentro de ese vidrio.

Le hizo pensar en el tiempo.

El tiempo que habria para cambiar algo... ¿realmente el tiempo que relativamente le quedaba podria al menos hacer algo? ¿pero como? Y mas importante: ¿Como no afectaria a sus seres queridos?

Se quedo pensativo mientras aun miraba el reloj. Solo pudo murmurar: —¿Siempre hay tiempo para hacer algo, no?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en cierto hospital Roberto se ejercitaba, moviendo sus piernas de un lado a otro para relajarlas, en un instante escuchó un sonido proviniendo del reloj que se encontraba postrado en una mesa al lado de su cama, lo tomó y vio que la hora que él había establecido había cambiado: —Que mal, parece que alguien más compró el otro reloj.

**( 13 : 10 : 30 : 00 )**

* * *

**Eso fue todo, y mejor mostrar un capitulo de semi relajo, pero con algo evidentemente escondido por alguna parte de esa historia. Muy pronto avanzará y se revelaran varias cosas que ciertos personajes terminaron involucrando a esta nueva Royal Woods.**

**Dejen review y opinen que les ha parecido este capitulo. Hasta pronto. **


	4. Dia 1: Cuando nada parece tener sentido

**Bueno, aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo de esta cosa llamada Zona Muerta, tan muerta como Fanfiction en estos momentos xd. Terminando el chiste, debl decir que el siguiente capitulo como tal no muy aportador que digamos, pero ciertsmente tien cosas intersantes que mostrar.**

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Día 1: Cuando nada parece tener sentido.**

**[Entre las 6:00AM y las 6:30AM]**

El día apenas había comenzado nuevamente en el hogar de los Mcbride cuando empezó a sonar en el dormitorio de la pareja un teléfono en una mesa al lado de su cama y junto a una lámpara; el hombre de la casa levanta el teléfono y con los ojos entre abiertos, la mente poco despierta, los bostezos saliendo recurrentemente de su boca y un ligero mal humor contesta:

—Residencia Mcbride ¿Quién habla?—del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el golpe del agua al caer contra algún objeto, probablemente un lavado. —Clyde, habla Bobby, tenemos que hablar de algo serio.

Estando algo molesto Clyde respondió inmediatamente al tema que esperaba seria el eje de su conversación. —Por ultima vez Bobby, esos grafitis no representan ninguna amenaza para la integridad moral e intelectual de la población, mas bien deberías estar feliz de tener pandilleros tan civilizados y bondadosos.—Dijo luego de llevarse la palma a la cara.

—No es eso, ayer Lori me hablo sobre la conversacion que tuvo con Lisa, Zach y Rusty; parece que finalmente han completado aquello…—Al escuchar esto sus sentidos se despertaron por completo reaccionando en un pequeño sobre salto; volteó a ver al lado de su cama y reviso si su esposa seguía dormida y al comprobarlo continuo: —¿Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Ya lo han comprobado?—preguntaba en susurro.

—No, nadie de nosotros lo visto en acción, pero según Lisa, lo han probado en una sola persona. Esta misma mañana lo traerán a la alcaldía, necesito que estés presente a las 9:00AM. Llamare a Lincoln para avisarle de lo mismo. —Respondió y luego colgó el teléfono.

La noticia lo había impactado más de lo esperado. —Y pensar que tal cosa estaba a nuestro alcance—pensaba mientras veía desde su cama el techo del cuarto, luego de meditar un momento acerca de lo que debía de esperarles el futuro se levantó de la cama y se alisto para el trabajo; la noticia había sacado lo mejor de su buen humor y mientras se vestía iba tarareando una canción por medio de silbidos.

* * *

**[7:30AM-7:45AM (Casa de los Loud-Santiago)]**

Ahora era Lori la que se encontraba en la cocina contestando al teléfono mientras su esposo comía en la mesa, y la conversación era la siguiente: —Si señora alcaldesa, solo lo llamaba para decirle que su hijo…eh…Se ha escapado del hospital.—Lori se enfureció al escuchar esto y respondió agresivamente diciendo —¡Cómo diablos pueden haber extraviado a un niño que hasta ayer había estado en coma?!—A esto el doctor respondió: —Cálmese señoa alcaldesa, encontramos una nota en la cama del niño, dice "que se siente bien y que piensa ir a la escuela", además se llevó el resto de su ropa.—Las explicaciones del doctor no lo hicieron sentirse más relajado y paso a dar un recordatorio —Por su bien espero que no le pase nada, no creo que deba recordarle que tengo muchas influencias dentro de ese hospital.—Ignorando su reacción el medico hecho más carbón al fuego con su siguiente respuesta —Señora, no me importa si pierdo mi trabajo tengo que advertirle que continúe con su rutina y haga como si nada hubiera pasado, esto es vital para la recuperación del niño. —Lori reacción airoso diciendo: —Doctor por favor deje de decir sandeces, ya estoy bastante enojada para que tenga que escuchar sus estupideces.—Luego de eso colgó el teléfono y se sentó para comer.

—¿Quién era?

—Un doctor del hospital, parece que Roberto se está portando mal de nuevo.—Habia mucha cólera en el tono de su voz. —Se escapo del hospital, y ahora el doctor quiere que me tome esto como si no hubiese pasado nada ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!—Pregunto la rubia totalmente indignada.

—No lo se, puede que sea lo mejor.—El moreno solo se encogio de hombros.

Al rato se aproximó Roberto que estaba caminando hacia su casa, abrió y entro por la puerta principal como si nada hubiera pasado —Hola mami, hola papi, no me hagan caso solo vine para sincronizar mi reloj.—Dijo pasando por la cocina y buscando subir por las escaleras; la impresión hizo que Lori casi escupiera el líquido que estaba bebiendo y estaba a punto de llamar a su hijo cuando Bobby le cubrió la boca.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Preguntó retirando su mano.

—Tu mismo lo dijiste, el doctor dijo que lo mejor para su recuperación era que continuáramos con nuestra rutina como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿De verdad se creyó eso que dijo el doctor? Pensé que solo queríamos estar solos" Piensa Lori al escuchar este comentario.

—Bobby ¡se acaba de escapar del hospital!—Reclamo.

—Su salud es lo primero.

—…Esta bien, haré como si no lo he visto entrar…—Lori soltó un suspiro y se pellizco el puente de la nariz para contener su enojo.

Unos segundos mas tarde Roberto bajo las escaleras y les dijo —Ya termine con lo de mi reloj, no se preocupen por el desayuno, ya comí en el hospital, vuelvo después de clases.—Cerro la puerta tras de si y sus padres continuaron comiendo sin siquiera voltear la mirada en su dirección, preguntando su madre: —¿Escuchaste la puerta cerrarse?

* * *

**[7:50AM (Parada de autobús)]**

Roberto se aproximo caminando hasta su respectivo lugar en la parada de autobús y noto que sus amigos como era de costumbre se encontraban esperando todos en sus lugares corrientes. —Hola chicos, dijo saludando.—Estos lo vieron algo extrañados y Keith no pudo evitar preguntarle —¿No se supone que estabas en el hospital, por qué vienes a la escuela?—Roberto respondió sin ninguna emoción —La estancia en el hospital era muy aburrida, además ya estoy bien.—Keith casi se sintió ofendido al escuchar esa declaración —¿Estás diciendo que prefieres ir a la escuela a pasar todo el día en cama?—Roberto entonces respondió con la misma frialdad. —Sencillamente quiero dar a entender que no hay razón para quedarme en el hospital.

Terminada esa declaración el grupo se quedó en completo silencio, nuevamente estaban sin un tema de conversación, y de pronto Lumka hizo surgir un tema sin relación alguna.

—Sabes Roberto, yo creo que mi papá puede vencer a tu papá.

—A que no…

—A que si…

—A que no…

—A que si...

—¿Si? Pues entonces mi mama le gana a tu papa, ya ella siempre mandaba y ordenaba siempre en su casa cuando todos vivian juntos.

—Ja, en serio?—Ahora Logan el que se metia en esto. —Eso no demuestra nada, mi mama tiene entrenamiento en varias deportes y es un prodigio desde joven artes marciales. Asi que les gana ambos.

—Chicos basta de ese tema.—Dijo Keith tratando de "parar" esta pelea. —Todos saben que mi papá puede ganarles a todos.

—¡No lo es!—Dijeron el resto.

—Por favor... Mi papá es el comisionado de la ciudad, tiene entrenamiento de la policía de altorangl y una vez me dijo que mataba gánsteres chinos y participaba en balaceras apenas siendo un novato.. con eso les gana a los suyos.

—¿Ah si?—Ahora la peliblanca le espeto. —Pues entonces mi mama les puede ganar a todos.

—¿De qué hablas Linka? Ella no-

—Lo que pasa es que ella se fue un viaje importante en este momento, por eso.—Interrumpió la declaracion del afroamericano.

Mientras Roberto y Logan se vieron un momento, incluso despues de años, comprendian mejor que nadie como se sentia Linka en ese momento, pero ella solo era inocente y aun asi dentro de su corazon no lo creia a si. Si madre había huido de las responsabilidades, había abandonado a su esposo, hija.. y a su familia por alguna razon... Hablar de eso o siquiera mencionarla era un tabú dentro de circulo familiar.

A excepcion de Linka.

—Ella siempre me envía correos para comunicarse conmigo, no se lo digo a papa porque es algo que quedo entre nosotras.

Linka camino hacia el letrero de STOP y dijo –Según mamá este movimiento era el mas utilizado cuando pelea, si funciona entonces puedo demostrar que me creerán. Aunque es la primera vez que lo —Se puso en posicion de combate, levanto el puño y tomo una pequeña respiracion concentrada. Cosa que Logan logro reconocer de inmediatamente.

—Oh... Recuerdo ese movimiento, mi mama me lo enseño, pero se necesita mucha practica para-

Luego Linka dio un golpe de Karate al tubo del letrero, al rato el tubo se empezó a romper desde la zona donde recibió el impacto (probablemente debido a su condición debilitada) y cayo la parte alta del mismo.

—O... solo al primer intento.

Unos momentos después paso a gran velocidad el autobús y este los dejo ahí, pues no había ninguna parada; los chicos se quedaron pasmados por la forma en que se habían desarrollado los eventos y luego de reponerse empezaron a correr tras el autobús declarando cuatro de ellos: —¡Por un demonio!

* * *

**[7:50AM-8:00AM (afueras de la casa de los Loud-Santiago)]**

Estaba la pareja esperando afuera del hogar observando de vez en cuando sus relojes mientras esperaban que llegara a recogerlos el conductor de su único transporte, luego de un breve momento se apareció el vehículo y subieron al mismo, estando adentro empezaron a presentar sus quejas al chofer (principalmente Lori).

—Andrew…Llegas tarde otra vez.—Dijo Bobby.

—Sé que estás acostumbrado a que me presente tarde sin ninguna excusa y sin ningún tipo de justificación común, pero esta vez he decidido sorprenderte con una, parece que algún imbécil modifico la hora de mi reloj oficial de Ace Spade.— Dijo enseñando el reloj en su muñeca.

—¿Tienes ese reloj? Vaya, recuerdo que cuando salieron a la venta esas cosas, Lincoln me acompaño por una recomendacion suya para un regalo de aniversario, fuimos de los primeros en comprarlos. Pero cierta persona no le gusto su regalo y me hizo deverloverlo—Miro a su esposa con recor. —Dile al tipo que tenga el otro reloj que se pudra.—Dijo entusiasmado.

—¡Par de idiota, dejen de parlotear! Y tu deja de minimizar su falta, Andrew. Y espero que recuerdes lo que te dije ayer; si vuelves a llegar tarde a trabajar tendremos que despedirte.—La Loud estaba furiosa.

—A la orden…—Andrew susurraba entre dientes "maldita perra".

—Por cierto puedo escucharte susurrar ¡SOLO CONDUCE Y HAZLO COMO SI CONOCIERAS LA DESCENCIA!

—¿Lori no crees que te estás pasando?—Bobby preguntaba con algo de nervios.

—Hay que poner mano firme con el.—Lorise inclinó a Bobby y le susurró al oído. —Vamos, no creo que quieras desaprovechar la oportunidad para gritarle.

—¡CONDUCE BIEN, CABRON!...—Luego de eso, penso. "Vaya, no esta tan mal".

Luego de dejarlos en la alcaldía Andrew se salió de su rutina y empezó a conducir por la ciudad, buscando cualquier signo de corrupción policiaca, vandalismo, cualquier tipo de acto ilegal que le permitiera entrar en contacto con lo bajo de Royal Woods (si es que existía); el resto podría ser extorción, chantaje, negociación…etc.

Condujo alrededor de una hora, pero a donde quiera que enviara la mirada todo lo que observaba era perfección, compañerismo, camaradería, y otros rasgos de bondad que llevaban los ciudadanos de esta ciudad; incluso los policías mostraban un espíritu amistoso ya fuese entre si o con las personas, quienes no dejaban de sonreír incluso mientras se les daba una multa diciendo en uno de los casos un ciudadano —¿Solo 200 dólares por cometer semejante error? Le hare un cheque, Dios lo bendiga oficial por hacer un buen trabajo.

Andrew no podía evitar sentirse incomodo entre tanta actividad emocional. Gran esperanza le llego durante un momento al observar a un par de personas encapuchadas en un callejón pintando con aerosol la pared de un edificio, inmediatamente se bajó de su auto y comenzó a semí-correr para hablar con los vándalos intentando llamarlos –Oigan ustedes dos.—Los hombres se asustaron tanto al verlo venir que corrieron lejos de la escena –Oigan esperen, solo quiero hablar con ustedes.— Los vándalos salieron de su alcance y este fue incapaz de comunicarse con ellos, dio un breve giro a sus ojos para ver el grafiti que habían dejado en la pared. No era ni por cerca un grafiti común era mas bien una obra de arte en forma de un dibujo de la silueta de algunos de los edificios de la ciudad con un cartel en la parte baja que decía: "La mejor ciudad del mundo".

Andrew se sintió enfermo al ver eso dibujado en la pared, regresando la mirada al lado contrario y llevándose la mano a los ojos dijo en queja —Dios, los vagos de hoy en dia ya han sido despojados de su arte… ¿Podría ser peor el estado de esta ciudad?—Eric abrió los ojos y se quedó boquiabierto al ver que en la otra pared había un dibujo todavía mas grande con la imagen del actual Lori con un cartel debajo del mismo que decía: "La mejor lider del mundo" Después de un momento de acción retardada Andrew se lanzó contra la pared y empezó a dar golpes contra está a la vez que gritaba con ira.

* * *

**[9:00AM-9:30AM (Oficina de la alcalde)]**

Había llegado la hora de la reunión acordada, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas corridas y los únicos presentes en la habitación eran los tres citados, la alcaldesa(Lori), el presidente de una importante compañia en Royal Woods(Lincoln) y el comisionado de policía (Clyde) que se encontraban al lado.

—Bien caballeros, hemos estado esperando por este momento desde hace 10 años, estoy impaciente por ver la conclusión de su duro trabajo.—Dijo Lincoln con una gran mirada de esperanza y un rostro sonriente.

—Y espero que funcione.—Declaro calmadamente Lori, antes de que frunciera el ceño al mirar a los tres cientificos. —¡Pero no crean que esto los salvara despues de lo que paso ayer, al haber atropellado a mi hijo!

—Se sentirás orgulloso de nosotros, cuando observes esto pensaras que ha sido un crimen guardar nuestra investigación en secreto durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Digo lo mismo!

—Aquí está la primera botella de la sustancia Eternity, ya etiquetada y lista para el consumo de las personas adultas, para que los jóvenes y los niños lo beban tendremos que hacer algunas modificaciones posteriores al lanzamiento, un envase plástico para los adolescentes y una en forma de biberón para los mas pequeños.—La genio Loud saco de un maletín una botella de vidrio verdusca con un líquido en su interior.

—¿Funciona tal y como esperábamos?—Pregunto Clyde

—Estamos seguros de que es lo que habíamos estado buscando, para demostrarte que funciona anoche lanzamos suertes para saber quién la bebería delante de ti.

—Yo gane, ¿puedes creer la suerte que tengo?—Dijo Rusty alegremente.

—Rusty...—Lincoln le dedico una mirada penetrante al pelirrojo, al igual que a su hermana mayor y su mejor amigo. Rusty se asusto por un momento antes de ponerse en compostura seria.

—Hay que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con la cantidad que hay que ingerir, todavía no sabemos que sucede si se toma más de la dosis adecuada.—Mientras Zach hablaba Butters tomaba una cuchara y se servía de la sustancia.

Al momento de beberla un pequeño bigote en la cara de Rusty se cayó de su rostro. —¿Funciono?–Pregunto Lincoln.

—Mm…Se cayó mi bigote, solamente tenía una semana de edad.—se entristeció el pelirojo, lo suficiente como para no notar que su estatura había bajado unos centímetros.

—No parece que haya sucedido nada…—Dijo Clyde con un suspiro de decepcion.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que están haciendo? Porque parece ser que inventaron una nueva clase de crema de afeitar.—Ahora la mayor de los Loud hablo, con un tono sarcástico.

—¡P-P-Pero la ultima vez funciono!

—Liam tiene razón, la última vez funciono adecuadamente, el sujeto de pruebas que usamos estaba tan feliz de su recién adquirida habilidad que no dejaba de llorar…y-Lisa comenzo a relatar, cuando su hermano lo interumpio.

—¿Dices que no dejaba de llorar?—Lincoln comenzó a morderse el labio al entender las cosas. Igualmente para los otros dos, especialmente para Lori, que su cara estaba ardiendo de ira.

—¡Lo que inventaron fue una pócima para restaurar la juventud, eso no es lo que necesitamos!

—No entendemos la diferencia entre lo que solicitaste y lo que hemos fabricado…—Dijo Lisa luego de intercambiar miradas con sus compañeros.

—Lo que les encomendamos fue que hicieran una fórmula que otorgara la inmortalidad no la juventud, la diferencia es que la inmortalidad evita que envejezcas y mueras de cualquier manera, la pócima de juventud reinicia la edad de las personas.—Explico Clyde.

—Clyde, quiero que pongas bajo arresto a estos tres bajo los cargos de exceso de velocidad, agresión física a un peatón y mentir a los médicos y las autoridades para evadir el castigo.—Lori estaba tan irritada como nunca, mientras el peliblanco miraba con decepción a los tres cientificos.

—A la orden…—Clyde con la cara dudosa comenzó a esposar a cada unos de los cinetificos, y la mirada feroz de la alcaldesa fue lo suficiente para evitar que hicieran fuerza ante eso. En su caso, recenirian algo peor.

—Los mantendremos retenidos en la cárcel hasta mañana cuando hayamos decidido cual será su castigo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—¡Soy una madre con poder enardecido, puedo hacer lo que quiera! Siempre y cuando tenga el consentimiento de la policia.

—Y no bromea.—murmuro Lincoln.

—Ademas del hecho de que atropellaron a un niño.—Clyde comenzó a llevar a sus amigos fuera de la habitación.

Butters se regresó antes de salir de la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio de Lori, se apoyó sobre la mesa e intentó convencerlo verbalmente —Lori por favor piensa un poco mejor en lo que estás haciendo, todavía podemos arreglarlo; por favor hermana.

Al escuchar esta declaración Lori se molestó con Lisa y dijo mientras le señalaba. —Deja de llamarme hermano! No soy tu hermana—mantuvo una expresión de tristeza a mientras Clyde regresaba para llevárselo.

Miro a Lincoln, quien le dedico una mirada severa. Sabia que se paso un poquito de la raya del decir eso, pero no le importaba mucho en este momento. Todos estaban frustrados por este fallido proyecto.

Al salir de la habitación Bobby se sorprendió después de ver salir a los tres científicos esposados y a Clyde detrás de ellos, se asomó por la puerta abierta y pregunto: —¿Ha pasado algo malo?—a lo lejos Lori contesto: —No, solo tenia ganas de enjaular a uno trio de idiotas.

* * *

**[9:00AM-9:30AM (Entrada de la escuela)]**

Los niños habían corrido muy por detrás del autobús desde la parada hasta la escuela y no habían conseguido alcanzarlo, solo Logan podia ir casi a la par por obvias razomes. Luego hasta el momento en que este se paró a la entrada de la escuela, sus pequeñas piermas ya no les soportaban haciendo que Keith y Linka se cayeran al piso al llegar y Roberto que buscar apoyo en objetos cercanos. Mientras Logan estaba ahi parado sin mostrar signos de cansancios parecido a los de los otros tres

—*Uf* Dios, hacer demasiado ejercicio me matara algun dia.—Dijo Linka mientras se sobreponía.

—¡Eso fue tu culpa Linka y de ese tonto golpe de karate.- Dijo Keith meintras yacía echado en el piso.

—Oye puedes quejarte de Linka, pero si vuelves a burlarte del golpe de karate te pateare el trasero.—protesto Logan, totalmente ofendido.

—Vamos chicos no tenemos tiempo para pelear tenemos que ir a nuestra sección…—Marshall ayudó a July a levantarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, al tocar la perilla de la puerta el iris de sus ojos se colorearon con un brillo azul resplandeciente, y en un instante su visión se cambió por la de un aula vacía sobre la cual estaba un gran reloj indicando las 9:15AM, posteriormente se vio la imagen de una puerta abrirse y detrás de esta estaba el director de la escuela.- ¿Qué rayos?- Dijo regresando en sí.

—¿Que sucede?—Pregunto Linka.

—Chicos… ¿estoy ebrio o drogado?

Los niños lo vieron con extrañeza y Logan paso a decir: —Además de que eres menor de edad, la cerveza no existe en Royal Woods y hace años que la gente dejo de haber trafico de drogas. .

—¿Que te hace preguntar eso, Roberto?—Pregunto Keith.

—Es solo un presentimiento, pero creo que cuando abra esta puerta el director estará esperando del otro lado.

—Podemos ver a través del hueco de la llave.—Linka se asomó y vio que no había nada del otro lado. —Esta despejado. Asi que entremos de una vez.

Luego giro la perilla de la puerta y entraron a la escuela silenciosamente procurando no llamar la atención de cualquiera que estuviera en las cercanías, así comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a su salón al pasar por los baños la puerta del baño para hombres se abrió y del interior salió el director de la escuela y este quedo de frente a los cuatro.

—¿Que están haciendo aquí niños?—Pregunto el director muy molesto.

—Eh…Hola señor pesado; tenemos que ir al baño.— Roberto estaba algo nervioso.

—Buen intento, pero hace unos momentos pase por su clase y no estaban presentes, ¡Llegan tarde!–Dijo mostrando agresivamente su reloj a los niños. —Por lo que se irán a casa tarde, están castigados.—Luego de decir eso se retiro.

—*Suspiro* Apestas Linka…- Dijo Logan depresivo.

Entraron los cuatro niños al salón de clases con la cabeza algo baja y al momento de su entrada el profesor los vio y les pregunto:—¿Niños saben que hora es?—Los niños lo ignoraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos; una vez mas el maestro pregunto esta vez con el tono algo más elevado: —¿Niños saben que hora es?—Keith y Limka respondieron con cierto disgusto: —¿Que hora es maestro?—El profesor respondió muy molesto: —Son las 9:15. Ahora respóndanme ¿Que hora es?—Los niños respondieron al mismo tiempo: —Son las 9:15 profesor—En ese momento un relámpago paso por la cabeza de Roberto , algo no estaba bien con los hechos que había observado los últimos minutos, se encontraba desconcertado por la sucesión de los mismos en los últimos minutos.

* * *

**[12:00 AM(Cafeteria)]**

Había sonado el timbre del receso y los niños se dirigían a la cafetería para comer, en el camino Logan y Keith murmuraban por el mal trato que les había dado su profesor imaginando que las cosas serían mucho más sencillas si tuvieran un profesor menos macho.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se formaron en la fila para recibir sus alimentos, primero Logan, luego Keith, luego Roberto y por ultimo Linka; en uno de tantos movimientos al avanzar la fila Linka llego a tocar levemente la espalda de Roberto y luego retrocedió un poco, pero en aquel momento Roberto vio la imagen de Linka detrás suyo, al rato se aparecia El atras ella para darle un manotazo.

—*Uuhh* Que olor, y eso que todavía no has comido Roberto.—Comento July mientras se tapaba la nariz.

—Linka…Creo que Lean está detrás de ti…—Dijo sin voltear hacia atrás pero con una expresión de preocupación.

—¿Donde?—Pregunto alarmada y se volteo hacia atrás. —No es verdad…No debes asustarme así.—Dijo viendo que no había nadie más en la fila.

Roberto y el resto de la fila continúo avanzando sin que nada pasara, para el momento en que Keith le fue servida su comida el moreno escucho el sonido de una fuerte palmada detrás de si, Linka se estaba frotando la cabeza por el dolor que le había producido el golpe y detrás de si se encontraba Lean quien al observar que el chico volteo en su dirección pregunto agresivamente: —¿Qué me ves, Loud?

Al llegar su turno el cocinero le saludo a él y a Linka como normalmente lo hacia todos los días: —Hola niños.—y ellos a su vez respondieron en un tono decaido: —Hola Jeffrey.—y cuando vio la expresion de ambos, pregunto: —¿Porque se ven tan mal?

—El director pesado nos castigó por llegar 15 minutos tarde, ahora nos quedaremos toda la tarde detenidos.—Respondió Linka.

—¿Solo por 15 minutos de retraso? Que sujeto tan pesado.

—¿Deñor Jeffey, tengo un problema muy serio, puedo hablar contigo en privado?— Pregunto Marshall.

—En cuanto termine con ustedes tres puedes verme en la cocina.

Luego de que le sirviera su comida a Roberto, Linka y a Lean. El chef de la escuela camino hasta la parte de atrás de la cocina y allí comenzó a platicar con Roberto.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—No creo que vayas a creerme esto; pero creo que estoy teniendo visiones del futuro.

—Es bueno ver que un niño tenga una buena idea de lo que quiere hacer en el futuro.

—No, creo que puedo ver el futuro.—Menciono el chico.

—¿Qué quieres decir pequeño?- Pregunto confundido.

—Estoy seguro de que durante unos momentos fui capaz de ver como Lean golpeaba a Linka desde atrás unos segundos antes de que sucediera.

—Lean siemlre golpea a tu grupo todo el tiempo, probablemente lo viste y dedujiste el resultado. Además eso que cuentas es muy parecido a una historia de Stephen King.

—¿Qué?

—¿Nunca has leído el libro, o visto la película, o la serie de televisión? Porque es muy probable que hayas sacado esa idea de la Zona muerta.

—Esta bien, ya comprendí que no me vas a creer, así que intentare ver el futuro ahora mismo…-Luego Roberto cerro sus ojos y uso todo el poder de su mente en aquella imposible tarea, pasados dos minutos dijo con algo de cansancio. —No puedo hacerlo, pero hablo en serio.

—Calma pequeño, no importa si no tienes ningún poder no necesitas tenerlo para llamar la atención de la gente.—Dijo frotando su cabeza.

Al momento de hacerlo los iris de sus ojos se tornaron de un azul brillante, y frente a el paso la imagen del cocinero de la escuela desnudo en una bañera cantando una de tantas canciones interpretadas por algún artista de color diciendo melodiosamente "Would you should remember".

El ver eso causo que Roberto se cerrara los ojos estrepitosamente en una señal de total repulsión, Jeffrey vio esto y pensó que había hecho llorar al niño de alguna manera —Eh, perdona pequeño de cualquier manera quien querría tener un poder tan tonto y carente de utilidad como la visualización de hechos futuros.—Dijo intentando animarlo.

—Eh…chef… ¿Esta entre tus planes futuros el... quedarte un tiempo en una bañera mientras cantas Men in black?—Pregunto el moreno aun con repulsion mientras sun recordaba esa visión.

—No, pero no es mala idea creo que hare eso cuando llegue a casa del trabajo.

—Gracias por la conversación creo que voy a comer lo que me serviste.—Roberto estaba apresurado por salir de la habitación y evitar tener otra de esas visiones.

—Oye pequeño, déjame advertirte sobre eso que hiciste aquí.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunto deteniéndose.

—Es de mala educación liberar la presión estomacal en un sitio público, a mí no me molesta demasiado, pero recuerda que vivimos en Royal Woods y si la gente ve que haces eso entonces pueden hasta tildarte de mal educado.—Estas palabras desconcertaron al chico, pues él no había hecho eso, pero le extrañaba el hecho de que la gente se lo había estado diciendo mucho últimamente; sin embargo prefirió no darle importancia y salió a la cafetería para comer.

* * *

**[3:00PM-4:00PM (Salón de clases de sexto grado)]**

Los cuatro niños se encontraban detenidos en el salón, habían pasado varios minutos desde que el resto de los alumnos se habían retirado y el profesor se había retirado momentáneamente para ir al baño, el aburrimiento se había apoderado de sus jóvenes mentes, Keith movía un lápiz de lado a lado con ojos soñolientos llevándolo a su boca para masticarlo de vez en cuando y Kelly estrellaba su rostro contra su escritorio.

—No entiendo el punto de este castigo… Quiero decir, si nos castigan por llegar tarde dejándonos en la escuela mas tiempo entonces ¿No estaríamos simplemente haciendo un cambio de horario?—Dijo Logan con sarcasmo.

—Deberíamos aprovechar que el profesor se retiró para entretenernos con una conversación.—Sugirió Linka.

El silencio recorrió la habitación y en uno de aquellos movimientos el lápiz de Keith salió rodando de su escritorio en un burdo intento de escapar de su abusivo, este lo persiguió por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Marshall donde intentaba esconderse su lápiz. Al momento de recogerlo su mano roso levemente el pie de Marshall. —Ah diablos otra vez…—murmuro en voz baja.

Otra visión, en esta ocasión mostrándose la habitación de ambos gemelos a oscuras (probablemente a altas horas de la noche), uno de ellos durmiendo mientras el otro se levantaba silenciosamente de su cama caminando de puntitas hasta el escritorio para sacar un cuaderno de un cajón y empezar a copiar los apuntes de la tarea de ese día, Marshall hubiera considerado esto como otra visión del futuro de no ser porque la fecha arriba de los apuntes hacia denotar que de hecho había pasado el día anterior.

Roberto ahora entendía que su recién adquirido poder no solo miraba el futuro sino que también era capaz de ver el pasado, sin embargo este descubrimiento aunque le sorprendió no le provoco una emoción eufórica como la mayoría de las personas hubieran hecho y de nuevo retorno a su aburrido presente.

—Oye Roberto…—Dijo Linka.

-¿Que?

—Te juro que si te vuelves a soltar un gas, voy a comenzar a pensar levemente en dejar de sentarme a tu lado todo el tiempo.

—Yo no…*suspiro* que mas da.

*Sonido de un grillo*

—Oye... Roberto...

—¿Qué?

—…Apuesto a que mi mamá le puede ganar a tu mamá.

—…No

**[4:30PM-8:00PM (casa de los Loud-Santiago)]**

Roberto entro en su casa pese a que la puerta estaba cerrada con cerrojo, como sus padres rara vez llegaban antes de las siete le habían confiado su propio juego de llaves.

*Riing* sonó el teléfono de la cocina, Roberto tomo y contesto a la llamada:

—"Residencia Loud."—persona al habla fue directa. —"Señor Loud-Santiago tenemos noticias algo confusas respecto a su hijo."

Roberto se preocupó un poco al escuchar esto. —Cuénteme doctor.—Pidió olvidando por completo el explicar que no era su padre

—"Estábamos observando algunas radiografías y, parece que el golpe en la cabeza del niño ha activado una zona de su cerebro que segrega una sustancia pestilente bajo ciertas circunstancias."

Roberto se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar estas noticias, ya se había formado una idea mas no estaba del todo seguro por lo que pregunto: —Bajo cuales circunstancias?

En respuesta el doctor dijo: —"No estamos seguros, pero creemos que sucede cuando se siente amenazado así que creemos que este podría ser el siguiente paso en la evolución humana, algo así como un hombre mitad zorrillo."

Roberto no consideraba esta como la respuesta acertada por lo que con una expresión de inseguridad despidió al doctor. —Gracias por la información doctor…

Entonces el doctor se despidió de él: —De nada, señor Loud; por cierto, debería revisar si está enfermo con algún tipo de resfriado porque se oye como un niño de diez años o doce años.—Luego de esa sugerencia colgó el teléfono.

Roberto se dirigió a su habitación y volvió a sincronizar la hora de su reloj cuya hora había sido alterada nuevamente por el dueño del otro reloj. Dejando eso tomo un pequeño libro de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir algunos de los sucesos relacionados a su "súper poder" tardando en esto algo así como una hora.

* * *

**[6:30PM (Parque estatal de Royal Woods)]**

Andrew acababa de terminar con su rutina de trabajo y estaba ampliamente decepcionado, no había encontrado ni un individuo con rencores o malicia en la ciudad, era posible manipularlos por lo estúpidos que eran, pero le tomaría más trabajo ponerlos locos, más del que su perezosa pansa consideraba aceptable. Tendría que enloquecerlos, darles motivos para quejarse, organizarlos, enseñarles a usar armas, y llevarlos contra el poder de la ciudad; asuntos que le quitarían más del tiempo prometido el día anterior.

Luego una voz se escucho atras de el.

—Te hemos estado observando, has estado buscando personas manchadas que van contra la sociedad. ¿Qué sucede no estas conforme con lo que tienes?—Se preocupo por un momento, pero sabia que momentáneamente su "jefa" siempre mandaba a alguien a llamarlo.

—¿Vienes por parte de Lori? Porque mandale de parte que se vaya al carajo y que déjame en paz por una vez.

—…*Respiración* No vengo de parte de la alcaldesa, no nos gusta esa mujer.

—¿Entonces vienes por parte de Clyde? Porque no he hecho nada ilegal hoy...

—Ese es el más desgraciado de todos… Solo responde la pregunta.

Incrédulo de responder con algo que pudiera incriminarlo preguntó —¿Entonces quién eres?

—Tal vez alguien como tu, ¿Estas conforme con las cosas a cómo están?

Enfurecido por su forma evasiva de contestar solo se hizo con la boca floja —¡Cómo diablos voy a estar conforme con esta basura?!

—*Respiración* Si quieres conocer a los que son como tú te esperamos en el restaurante mexicano-frances mañana en la noche. No te atrevas a faltar. *Jajajaja*—esa risa lunática significaba que la otra persona se había retirado.

—¿Otro como yo?... Espero que no sean comunistas...

* * *

**[7:00PM-7:10PM (Casa de los Loud-Santiago)]**

Entraron sus padres por la puerta sin anunciar su llegada, Roberto los vio y se acercó a ellos para contarles de su poder. –Papá, mamá no adivinaran lo que descubrí hoy.—Sus padres avanzaban sin bajar la mirada, haciendo de cuentas que no escuchaban nada. —Papá, mamá…Oigan, ¡hola, hola, hola!—continuo hablando sin recibir ninguna respuesta. —Oh no, los de negro los neuralizaron como en esa historia! ¿Mamá puedes recordar quién soy?—El dúo solo siguió caminando hacia la cocina donde sacaron unas sobras del refrigerador y las hirvieron para comerlas. —¿Mamá, qué les hicieron los de negro?

*Rinngggg* sonó el teléfono y Lori se levantó para contestarlo. —¿Hola?"—Del otro lado se comunicaba el doctor. —"Hola señora Loud, soy yo, el medico a cargo de su hijo, solo quería decirle que he estado discutiendo con otros médicos profesionales y…creemos que el periodo de frialdad debe finalizar, pero no le ponga mucha atención a su hijo, debe recuperarse poco a poco."—Lori respondió de manera sarcástica y algo colmado de paciencia. —Oh gracias doctor, recuerde llamarme cuando termine su periodo de estupidez.— *Cuelga el teléfono* Roberto, estas castigado.—El se calló un momento con algo de sorpresa. —...Los hombres de negro te hicieron decir eso, ¿verdad? Son unos hijos de malos padres.

* * *

**Ya se que no fue la gran cosa de bueno, ademas de ser bastante largo, pero con algo tenía que comenzar, sin embargo puedo prometer que el siguiente sera mucho mejor ademas de que direccionara un poco esta historia. Por favor dejar reviews y opinen. Ademas de que apoyen esta historia.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Intermedio

**Intermedios.**

**En este fic los intermedios serán pequeños segmentos entre los días que sucede la historia, ósea los capítulos, y mostraran sucesos que tuvieron lugar en momentos pasados de la historia pero desordenados en el sentido cronológico.**

**Es hora de comenzar con esto.**

**Loud House no es mio, sino de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**[Intermedio]**

Un numeroso grupo de hombres armados se hallaba esparcido en los alrededores de un edificio que destacaba entre los demás, era el más alto, y ese día la seguridad estacionada en sus puertas arruinaba su cotidiana fachada de ordinario. Era el edificio de FUTURE y el pequeño ejército que lo resguardaba no eran sino un selecto grupo de guardaespaldas elegidos para escoltar a hombres trabajadores de clase política.

Estos últimos habían entrado a este edificio y el deber de sus protectores era esperar afuera; atentos estaban observando a sus alrededores vigilantes a cualquier peligro.

—Oye. —Llamo uno de ellos, uno de los que estaban más cerca de la puerta.

-¿…? –Giro su cabeza uno de sus compañeros que estaba cerca de él.

—¿Quiénes son esos sujetos?•Preguntó mientras veía a un puñado de hombres vestidos con sacos y corbatas negras, cinco eran en total. —Nos están viendo fijamente.—Al hablar conservaba un tono de voz sereno.

El segundo de los hombres miro a estos y paso a decir: -Son guardaespaldas.

—No recuerdo haberlos visto en el camino hasta aquí.

—No son de los nuestros, son de la alcaldesa de la ciudad.—Cambio la dirección de su mirada. —Tiene muchos ¿sabes?, yo vi una docena poco después de salir del auto.

—Mph.—Gimió con gracia. –Debe de tener muchos "problemas" para que necesite mandarselo a _el _específicamente.

—Precisamente es más bien de los que causan problemas.—El hombre dio un vistazo rápido a la guardia del alcalde. –Es un hombre muy peligroso…

* * *

Dentro de aquel edificio, en una habitación muy recóndita adentrada en lo profundo del edificio se llevaba a cabo una reunión, una conversación que procuraban mantener lejos de los oídos de otras personas.

—Y eso fue FUTURE. –Dijo con apacibilidad casi infantil el jefe empresario, Lincoln Loud, desde su propio asiento rodeado por los otros hombres, a su vez sonreía mientras cruzaba las piernas y colocaba sus manos debajo de su barbilla, su rostro era suave y tranquilo. —¿Ha resultado de su agrado el recorrido caballeros?

—Sin duda es una empresa impresionante, tanto progreso en tan poco tiempo es admirable, puede estar orgulloso de ella.—Dijo uno de los hombres sentados en torno a él, en cuanto a su cargo estos sujetos en su mayoría representaban a la guardia nacional de colorado junto con un par del alto cargo civil, estos eran en total 9.

—Me alegra oír eso, debo confesar que le pedí a los empleados y a los científicos que hicieran todo lo posible por causar una buena impresión en el señor gobernador.—Dijo refiriéndose a quien estaba en medio de los otros hombres, luego hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar hablando. —Ahora… hablemos de lo que venimos a hablar, ¿Qué negocios tienen para mí?—Dijo con seriedad pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Señor Loud como bien sabemos FUTURE es una empresa que trabaja con tecnología muy avanzada, desarrollan desde electrodomésticos hasta armamento de última generación, esto último es lo que ha captado nuestra atención.—Dijo uno de los hombres ubicado a la izquierda.

—La competencia armamentística en nuestros días es muy dura Señor Loud.—Continúo con el tema otro hombre junto al primero. —Países como Corea del norte, China y Rusia modifican y mejoran sus armas a un ritmo difícil de seguir por lo que nuestro ejército tiene problemas para mantenerse actualizado y preparado contra sus constantes mejoras bélicas.

—Se trata de un mercado muy competitivo.—Respondió Lincoln

Habló otro más de los hombres. -Sin embargo aún para nuestra sorpresa el armamento creado por su equipo científico destaca en todos los aspectos, si se nos permitiera tener acceso a esta tecnología y comenzáramos la construcción en masa de equipo militar nuestro ejército estaría adelantado varias décadas a los de países enemigos.

—…—Lincoln empezó a ver atento a cualquiera que hablara.

—Por eso Señor Loud, el ejército ha decidido comprar su empresa a un muy buen precio.—Dijo sonriente el primero que había hablado. —Estamos dispuestos a pagar 2 billones de dólares a cambio de toda la empresa, los derechos de distribución y elaboración de sus bienes militares.—Al decir esto, el hombre sacó de un maletín ubicado a los pies de su asiento un contrato hecho con anticipación. —Aquí se encuentran todos los términos legales referentes a la compra y venta de la empresa.

El peliblanco miro el contrato desde lejos. —…Caballeros… la cantidad es un insulto.—Dijo con total tranquilidad. —Creo que eso apenas cubre los gastos de construcción de las instalaciones.

Los hombres se vieron entre sí, muchos de ellos asintieron con sus cabezas. —Estamos dispuestos a doblar esa cantidad señor Alcalde.

—…Yo ya tengo bastante dinero.—Al momento de hablar seguía viéndosele feliz.

—Piénselo señor Loud.—Dijo otro, uno que no había hablado y que se hallaba en el extremo derecho. —Si no es el dinero lo que le importa. Entonces también podría tener en mente los beneficios que traería a todos al vender esta compañía, estaríamos asegurando un futuro mejor y más seguro para esta patria y nuestros hijos e hijas.

—…—El Loud le miro en silencio un momento. –Yo solamente tengo una hija. Tiene cuatro años y es todo un caramelo.—Parecía hablar con cierto orgullo y su entonación era seria pese a que lo que decía estaba bastante fuera de lugar.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas rápidas entre ellos, suponían que no se les estaba tomando en serio. "No es más que un muchacho…" Pensó el gobernador, "Es humillante hablar con él… Tengo un hijo de su misma edad." Sus pensamientos eran aciertos desde la perspectiva de un hombre casi 25 años mayor que él. —Señor Loud debería de considerar mejor su situación antes de rechazar una oferta tan buena como esta. No solo desde el punto de vista económico sino también desde el de el asiento politico de su familia.

—… —Lincoln escuchó atento mientras el gobernador hablaba.

—Hay mucha controversia en torno a su mandato de su hermana, Lori Loud, sobre todo con su recientemente extendido periodo de gobierno, un suceso por demás extraño que fue aprobado bajo circunstancias poco conocidas en los medios; aquello debió de costarle muchos favores. ¿Ahora que cree usted que pasaría si además se diera a conocer que está vendiendo estos productos militares a países extranjeros?

—…

—Hemos confirmado que su empresa está llevando acabo tratos comerciales que involucran este armamento que ha desarrollado con países como Alemania, Brasil e inclusive países asiáticos como China. Ahora bien este es un asunto muy grave señor Loud.

—…

—Bajo las circunstancias actuales si se confirmaran estas transacciones usted podría incluso ser acusado de traición contra los Estados Unidos de América, en caso de que usted fuera hallado culpable de traición podría perder mucho más que su cargo como alcalde de esta ciudad; podría perderlo todo. Sin embargo sabemos que tanto FUTURE como la planta energética PAST son propiedades privadas construidas con fondos aportados por sus bolsillos e incluso aunque usted permaneciera en prisión el resto de sus días solo pasarían a manos de su familia.

—…—Lincoln cambió de lugar sus manos, quitándolas de su barbilla y colocándolas cerca de su boca por debajo de su nariz.

—Nosotros estamos dispuestos a dejar pasar esta grave falta legal siempre y cuando esté dispuesto a vendernos la compañía FUTURE y la planta energética de PAST, se le pagara una suma adicional por esta última y usted podrá conservar su puesto como alcalde de esta ciudad.—Su voz era como la de alguien victorioso, algo pretenciosa.

—...Me temo que hay un pequeño problema con esa petición Gobernador… Ustedes piensan que estamos vendiendo armas de uso militar.—Lincoln hizo deslizar su silla a un lado, dejando ver por completo un enorme televisor que con anterioridad había pedido poner en la habitación. —Cosa que no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, nosotros hacemos "herramientas" de uso práctico.—Dijo sonriente y sacando de sus bolsillos un control remoto. —Pero permítanme aclarar todo este mal entendido.

Stan encendió el televisor mostrando este la grabación de un suceso que había tomado lugar hace algún tiempo. *Buenos días este es Jeff Gerrigton presentando la que es en opinión de este presentador la noticia más trágica de la semana. Nos informan que se ha producido cataclismo en las montañas de Brockway que dejado sin hogar a miles. Vayamos a la noticia.*

—*Así es Jeff, nos encontramos al pie de la han pasado una hora con treinta minutos desde que se dio el derrumbe y los científicos traídos desde FUTURE están haciendo los últimos cálculos para empezar la operación de excavación. El terreno alrededor de la montaña hace imposible el paso de maquinaria pesada como excavadoras por lo que se ha tenido que recurrir a otra solución.*

La filmación mostraba como un grupo de científicos en abrigos se hallaban reunidos a lo lejos en derredor de una improvisada mesa y a otros más usando un aparato sobre la nieve . Hacen una seña con las manos y ante ellos se presenta un hombre de muy gran tamaño vistiendo un pesado traje metálico, su rostro queda cubierto por un casco y sus ojos por un visor naranja, sus pies se hunden en la nieve cada vez que da un paso con sus gigantescas botas de metal; el color de su traje es grisáceo oscuro con franjas azuladas a lo largo de su cuerpo, en sus manos sostiene alguna clase de arma.

Ellos hacen indicaciones inaudibles para el camarógrafo, el hombre en el traje de metal da unos cuantos pasos delante de los científicos apunta con su arma al suelo apenas unos metros más lejos de él. *PISC* Un ruido como un chasquido eléctrico es emitido por su arma al disparar, pero no hay proyectil solo una intensa luz azul que se mueve a gran velocidad, su contacto con la nieve la hace derretirse y al agua evaporarse, queda expuesta a la vista de todos una estructura de madera sepultada bajo la nieve, está destrozada debido al peso de la nieve y sus vestigios son lentamente corroídos por una quemadura negruzca azulada que se extiende lentamente a través del material.

Un anciano lastimado mira hacia arriba, hacía el agujero que lleva al mundo exterior, aun sus brazos son lentamente liberados al ser carcomidos los leños que lo atrapaban. —¡Aleluya!—Grita alegre al ver a toda aquella gente aproximarse para ayudarlo.

—¿Has visto Jeff?, gracias a los científicos de FUTURE y a la nueva tecnología de Rifles de plasma se ha realizado el rescate en un tiempo record. Sí señor, este procedimiento se repetirá en las otras viviendas enterradas hasta que todos los sepultados hayan sido rescatados.

—Gracias, esos rifles de plasma son una maravilla de la ingeniería pero no olvidemos tomar en cuenta a esos quienes están autorizados para operarlos, eso nos lleva a nuestra próxima noticia. Las personas afectadas por el incendio sucedido hace tres semanas nos hicieron la petición de transmitir un pequeño homenaje a los miembros del equipo F.O.R.C.E. por su contribución a su rescate. Corre video…

Las imágenes mostradas a continuación presentaban un incendio de considerable tamaño producido en un hotel, uno de muchos pisos, bomberos luchaban contra el fuego con todas las herramientas a su disposición debilitándolo poco a poco. *Trink* Una ventana se hace añicos en un cuarto piso una llamarada grande sale desde el interior del cuarto saliendo a través de la ventana; pero cayendo rápidamente sin ser alcanzado por el fuego sale un hombre equipado con el traje, se las arregla para maniobrar en el aire asegurándose una posición adecuada.

*Truck…* Aterriza tras los bomberos con una rodilla sobre el suelo y con la otra de pie su pesado equipo ha agrietado el concreto bajo sus pies. –Civil asegurado.—Dice alzando la cabeza y liberando a un pequeño niño de entre sus brazos, presenta unas cuantas quemaduras menores y tiene ceniza sobre su cabeza pero su condición era muy buena si tomabas en cuenta el descenso. —¡Mamá! —Grita el aliviado chiquillo mientras corre hacia una pareja en medio de una multitud que presenciaba el incendio desde una zona segura.

*Pumb* Un sonido como el de un golpe de ariete precede a la caída de un pequeño segmento en una de las paredes del hotel. —¡Ruta de escape encontrada! —Dice triunfante otro hombre con traje haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a un grupo de bomberos, algunos no pueden caminar por si mismos otros tienen quemaduras, este equipo sin duda había tenido problemas saliendo del edificio.

"Las imágenes que están viendo son del incendio ocurrido en GreenHill Hotel hace tres semanas, donde la ayuda del equipo F.O.R.C.E. fue indispensable para proteger las vidas de estos y otros ciudadanos; en cuanto a los habitantes del hotel, sus bienes estaban destrozados pero sus amigos y familiares estaban sanos y salvos. Pero ¿qué piensan los hombres en los trajes de metal? aquí entrevistamos a uno de ellos."

La imagen cambio a una de las instalaciones en FUTURE un grupo de 8 hombres aun en sus trajes pero sin sus respectivos cascos están de pie frente a la cámara. *—Estamos orgullosos de pertenecer al equipo de F.O.R.C.E. Hacemos la vida más fácil para todo el mundo.*

—Grandes trabajadores sin duda… Naturalmente la acción de estos hombres capacitados no sería posible sin la presencia de sus vestimentas especiales, las Servo-Armaduras, estos equipos de protección especializados mantienen a salvo a sus usuarios y también a los hombres y mujeres a los que protegen.

—Aquí viene la parte en la que los sujetos con Servo-Armaduras unen sus fuerzas para hacer a un lado una gigantesca piedra que bloquea un túnel de tren.—Comentaba Lincoln, había visto la cinta muchas veces por su propia cuenta, se le veía muy contento con estos resultados. —Em…—Recordó que estaba en presencia de personas importantes, por lo que se dio vuelta para verlos a todos al momento de hablar. —Como pueden ver señores, nosotros no hacemos tratos comerciales con armas sino con herramientas de múltiples usos y estas herramientas salvan vidas caso contrario a la guerra.

—Le será muy difícil mantener ese alegato, estamos hablando de una herramienta nombrada "Rifle de plasma".—Dijo uno de los hombres junto al gobernador, casi burlándose de su defensa.

—No los culpo por confundirse, *suspiro* hoy en día la gente se deja llevar por la forma y nombre de las cosas, muchos consideran armas peligrosas a los "Rifles de plasma", y si es verdad que tiene un alto poder destructivo y que sin duda puede convertirse fácilmente en un arma si no se usa adecuadamente, como cualquier cuchillo, martillo, pistola de clavos o cartucho de dinamita, pero definitivamente su construcción no se llevó a cabo con propósito de hacer daño. El rifle de plasma ha probado ser de gran utilidad en el campo de la demolición, la eliminación de materiales no reciclables, y la búsqueda y rescate de personas.

—¿Esta seguro de querer arriesgarse a ir a un tribunal con este argumento señor Loud? –Preguntó el gobernador teniendo plena confianza en sus propias palabras.—Ambos sabemos que esta defensa es casi una broma, ¿cree que podrá sostenerlo en un juicio?

—…—Lincoln le vio en silencio un momento y se proponía a hablar pero seria interrumpido antes de ello.

—Y permítame recordarle que su culpabilidad o inocencia seria decidida por un jurado ajeno a esta ciudad.—La piel a los lados de sus labios se plagó por un breve momento, casi imperceptible, insinuando una sonrisa sin duración que no paso desapercibida por Stan.

—Hay más.—Dijo Lincoln sin mostrar signos de miedo o de ira a la vez que tomaba un grueso grupo de hojas de un maletín puesto a un lado de su silla. —Este es el contrato que hemos realizado con la gente de Alemania.—La primera hoja tenía en su parte inferior una firma de un apellido extranjero mientras que debajo de esta estaba la de Lincoln. —Pueden revisarlo detenidamente si así lo desean.—Al decir esto extendió la mano para dárselo a uno de los hombres junto al gobernador, este lo tomo y le dio un pequeño vistazo. —A simple vista es notorio que se trata de un contrato de arrendamiento.

—… —El gobernador observó al hombre de importancia que había tomado el contrato, este asintió con la cabeza, pero no por ello confiaban en su palabra.

—Una de nuestras políticas empresariales nos prohíbe comercial con nuestras herramientas más valiosas, de hecho somos muy específicos respecto a esto y no permitimos siquiera que el equipo rentado sea operado por personas ajenas al personal de la empresa, es su servicio el que es alquilado.—Lincoln entonces vio a los hombres, no quería que esto fuera mal interpretado. –No es como si fuéramos un grupo mercenario, naturalmente no trabajamos en asuntos militares, de hecho es una de las pautas del contrato. –Stan hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando. –¿Responde esto a sus acusaciones? –Preguntó con una aparente duda.

Los hombres lo miraban mal, sin simpatizar ni un poco sus palabras, el gobernador finalmente entendió que esto no se solucionaría por medios diplomáticos. —Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.—Dijo serenó aunque indignado y al levantarse él de su silla el resto de los hombres así lo hicieron, preparándose todos para irse.

—Oh, caballeros.—Les llamó Lincoln aunque ellos no se detuvieron en sus acciones. —Recuerden que los servicios de FUTURE están siempre a su disposición, estaríamos muy orgullosos de poder añadirlos a nuestra lista de clientes.—Dijo con su típica suavidad. –Pero… FUTURE es mío, y nadie puede quitármelo.—La mirada del joven Loud se volvió aguda y su voz era seria.

Ellos no prestaron atención, pero uno hizo la excepción, no se levantó ni caminó. —Señor Loud.—Le llamó ese que no se levantó, un hombre algo gordo debido a su avanzada edad y sin cabello en la parte alta de su cabello, este era uno de los altos del cargo civil.

Lincoln se fijó en él. —¿Desea algo más caballero?

Inmediatamente este llamado no pasó desapercibido para el gobernador y el resto de sus acompañantes. —Personalmente entiendo que no quiera compartir la distribución y producción de los bienes de su empresa, sería como dar a luz a la competencia. —Estas opiniones no eran ni por cerca lo que se les había encargado hablar, no fue bien visto por sus compañeros. Pero, respecto a PAST… Se trata de una nueva clase de energía completamente limpia; que no depende de ningún recurso especial del que haiga o pueda haber escases, ¿no cree que sería maravilloso para todo el mundo dejar de depender aunque sea un poco de la energía fósil…o tal vez hasta de la nuclear?

—…—Lincoln parpadeo dos veces seguidas y junto ambas manos entrecruzando sus dedos. —Sería maravilloso, sí. –Su rostro se ablando y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa. Los hombres se fijaron en esto porque parecía que estaba a punto de ser convencido.

—Se le pagara adecuadamente por ello y a diferencia de FUTURE su negocio no se vendrá abajo, solo permitirá que otros puedan aprovechar este invento. –Su voz era pasiva y gentil como la de un abuelito comprensivo y anciano. –Todos ganaríamos de ello, incluso personas de todo el mundo, no puede ser una mala idea ni una mala decisión señor jefe.

—… —Lincoln lentamente movió sus ojos hacia abajo. —Usted es una buena persona Señor Hambrinton. –Regreso la mirada hacía él, a la vez llamándolo por su nombre. —Pero me temo que esa tecnología no puede salir de aquí.

—…Comprendo… —Dijo decepcionado levantándose de su asiento para irse, decepcionando a los demás.

Una vez solo en la habitación Lincoln permaneció con la mirada algo baja y su sonrisa había desaparecido quedando solo con un rostro de indiferencia. —No, por ningún motivo esta tecnología debe salir de este lugar, no puede salir de aquí…

* * *

**Este ha sido el primero de varios intermedios a los cuales deberán de prestarse atención para entender algunos detalles de la historia, ojo, los intermedios además de no estar cronológicamente ordenados rara vez presentaran una fecha directamente escrita y con ello me refiero a que no tienen un letrero de [Hace … tiempo], pero presentan pistas en sus diálogos y escenas que permiten saber en qué momento sucedieron, por lo que se debe prestar atención a lo escrito.**


End file.
